<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moreid Song-Writing Challenge by deadlymilkovich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500434">Moreid Song-Writing Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich'>deadlymilkovich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Diversity Writing Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, More tags to be added, One Shot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Challenge - Moreid</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>June is the beginning of summer for me !! no school, everything’s laid back, life is easy, ITS ALSO PRIDE MONTH</p><p>which means it’s time to write everything i want whenever i want :,)</p><p>i’m doing a diversity writing challenge called the 30 day song challenge, i put my regular playlist on shuffle and picked 30 songs to write a one shot too. my list will end up being each chapters title in order. if you intend to do this challenge with me i’d love to read your guyss works ! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is just an intro and an explanation on how to also do a challenge like this !</p><p>this is my song list:</p><p>1. can’t stay - golden vessel ft. allthingslost<br/>
2. knee socks - arctic monkeys<br/>
3. not afraid anymore - halsey<br/>
4. the moment i said it - imogen heap<br/>
5. call out my name - the weeknd<br/>
6. r u mine? - arctic monkeys<br/>
7. on melancholy hill - gorillaz<br/>
8. the face i love - stacey kent<br/>
9. about her - malcolm mclaren<br/>
10. new high - coast club ft. tyler graves<br/>
11. do it all the time - IDKHBTFM<br/>
12. venus - lady gaga<br/>
13. the chain - mattis<br/>
14. in all my dreams i drown - jennifer lowndes<br/>
15. detention - melanie martinez<br/>

</p>
<p>do not hold it against me if three of these are posted in one day because i’m forgetful :,) it should be finished on it’s desired date though, key word “should”</p><p>how to do the challenge:<br/>
1. go onto any music site or app<br/>
2. shuffle the playlist as many times as you have days for the challenge<br/>
3. make one shots, stories, poems, etc with those songs<br/>
4. have fun !</p><p>if anyone also does this challenge i would LOVE for you to let me know, i would love to read your works</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can’t Stay - Golden Vessel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>based off 4x03 - minimal loss<br/>emily and reid’s parts are switched and a few of the original story details are missing from this piece for the au idea<br/>this one shot includes: changing POVs, time jumps, cleaning wounds, and secret relationships</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We sat there for what felt like hours after the church service. The only thing we could hear was our breathing, the quiet footsteps of those up above, and the even quieter sounds of voices far down the hall.</p><p>Emily played with her hair, braiding it and unbraiding it to pass the time. She tapped her heel impatiently though, making a rhythmic <i>thump, thump, thump, thump, thump</i>.</p><p>I looked down at my shoes and the floor in silence, fidgeting with my fingers as I counted how many tiny holes were in the concrete floor below.</p><p>My mind wandered as we sat, wandered to the books I read as a child to bring me some peace of mind. Moby Dick seemed like a good one to read over again, it was a book I’d already spent plenty of time reading over and over again.</p><p>I knew time had passed again by the end of the book, and so I sighed and looked over, observing Emily.</p><p>Her nails were bitten, and paired with her heel tapping, I felt bad for not comforting her. She distracted herself now though, humming the tune to a songs bass line, though I didn’t have time to memorize the chords as footsteps came down the stairs and into the underground.</p><p>I looked up and met the eyes of Cyrus who was being followed by another man with a gun. I watched as he walked between us, angry and tense.</p><p>“Which one of you is it?” He asks us, moving past us for a moment until he stopped and turned to look at me and Emily. He pulled out a gun of his own from the front of his pants, waving it between us.</p><p>“Which one of you is the F.B.I. agent?”</p><p>I looked at him in an act of shock, and Emily drew his attention with her voice.</p><p>“Why do you think one of us is an F.B.I. agent?” She asks, looking back at me for a moment before her eyes slide back up to his.</p><p>“God will forgive me for what I must do.” Cyrus said softly, cocking the semi-automatic handgun. He breathed out and lifted it to Emily’s forehead, she began to sway her head, moving it slightly away from the gun.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says calmly.</p><p>“One of you does,” Cyrus replies, and I look to Emily, fear bubbling lowly in my stomach. “Who is it?”</p><p>I had never done this. I had never watched this happen before. I didn’t know what to do. This was never talked about in the training handbook.</p><p>“Me,” I blurted out, and Emily’s eyes grew wide, her head turning to look at me in terror. She shook her head slightly, but I refused to look her in the eyes. “It’s me.”</p><p>Cyrus let the hammer click, allowing his arm to drop away from Emily’s face. She looked at me, and the only emotion I could see was her fear. Her worry.</p><p>He turned his attention to me, and I looked up at him. He returned the semi-automatic to his waistband, and I barely had time to blink before his fist was gripped right in my hair, making me groan in pain.</p><p>He pulled me back, digging his fingers into my scalp with each step we took. I tried to grab at him, but soon he was dragging me, yanking my hair upward as he forced his way through the corridor. My dead weight didn’t help, but I was too occupied with the searing pain in my head.</p><p>Emily watched terrified, mouth open, ready to tell, but she didn’t know what to say. Benjamin’s accomplice cocked his rifle, rushing up to stand in front of her.</p><p>Cyrus continued the abuse on my hair, tears forming in my eyes from the pain after a while, though we entered a pantry room with basic needs like toilet paper and food.</p><p>“I told you not to put me in this position!” He yelled, letting go of me. I gasped and looked up, being met with a stinging hot pain in my cheek, flying back from the force. I gasped in pain, reaching for my face.</p><p>A foot connected with my stomach and I cried out, landing on the floor.</p><p>—</p><p>“We have to go in.” Aaron said frantically, ripping his headphones off. The sound of Reid’s crying was tearing him apart, worrying him to the bone and scaring him twice as hard.</p><p>“We’d be risking the lives of everyone in there.”  Rossi said softly, thought Hotch could see the equalized fear in his eyes.</p><p>—</p><p>“Get up!” Cyrus growled at me, grabbing my shirt and slamming me into a wall, mirrors glass shattering from the impact of my body. I groaned as i felt glass prickle my skin, but Cyrus’s hand came back to grip at my hair.</p><p>“Proverbs 20:30 tells us blows and wounds cleanse away evil.” He says in my ear, yanking me back and tossing me into a large box. My whole body hurt at that point, my arms screaming from the glass, my stomach aching for relief, my head throbbing from the abuse. It was torture. I stood up shakily, my legs threatening to collapse underneath me.</p><p>—</p><p>Hotch clenched his teeth as tears filled his eyes, the sound of Reid’s pain filling his ears.</p><p>“I can take it.” Reid said, and Rossi looked over to Derek, and back at Hotch.</p><p>—</p><p>“Oh you can take it?” Cyrus asked me, and I was delivered a hard blow to the cheek, send me back into a rack of supplies.</p><p>—</p><p>“Wait, wait, listen, listen to what he’s saying.” Rossi says, raising a hand to Aaron. The younger man looked back at Rossi like he would rather kill someone then do anything of the sort.</p><p>—</p><p>“I can take it.” I whimper again, standing up as best I can. I can feel blood running down my nose, and I knew for sure that my cheek was bruised.</p><p>—</p><p>“He’s antagonizing him.” Derek said angrily, looking down.</p><p>“He’s not talking to him.” Rossi replied.</p><p>“He’s talking to us. He’s telling us not to come in.” Hotch says, bowing his head. He continued to listen in hard, begging his eyes to be strong enough not to shed tears.</p><p>—</p><p>“Pride comes before the fall.” Cyrus said quickly before his fist landed on my stomach, and I doubled over in pain. He threw me to the ground hard, making me whimpering again from the bruises.</p><p>—</p><p>Derek threw off his headset, turning away from the sound box. He looked angrier than usual to Hotch, and Rossi noticed both men beside him were both more scared then he was.</p><p>—</p><p>“Tie him up. Put him upstairs.” Cyrus said, and I supposed he was talking to another man of the church. My body shook with pain, the muscles in my hands twitching and flexing, the warmth of my body feeling like a prison.</p><p>Someone’s feet entered my line of vision, and they began to wrap my ankles together in rope. The man-handling I endured for the other to tie me up made spots scatter across my vision, and I knew then that I had to check out of my own consciousness, and allow myself the ability to black out.</p><p>The last thing I felt was the drag of my body from the floor and onto someone’s shoulder.</p><p>— time jump —</p><p>I woke to the sound of a door opening, and voices from two men. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking harshly at the light that filled the room and blinded my vision.</p><p>A hand gripped my forearm and hauled me upwards, allowing me to sit. It was then the pain crashed into my body like a truck, and I gritted my teeth to stop the scream that wanted to escape my throat.</p><p>The rope around my legs was no longer there, and soon enough I was hauled to my feet, and I was making my way down the steps of the church building. Entering the chapel made seeing Emily so much worse, because the damage done to my body would make her scared and she would begin to worry and bite her nails again. It made me feel guilty.</p><p>Cyrus was reading out names when me and Emily locked eyes. She made her way over as inconspicuously as possible, taking a stand next to me as I looked at her quickly.</p><p>“He looks pissed.” I mumbled, switching between Cyrus’s hell-bent face and Emily’s terrified one.</p><p>“It’s not as bad as it looks.” I said, hoping she would let me off the hook, begging for a moment of normalcy.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” She whispers, and I watch her silently will away tears.</p><p>We got our attention back on Cyrus as he read out names, and I began to connect dots with those he was reading out.</p><p>“Look at who he’s releasing.” She says to me, and I nod.</p><p>“It’s the ones who failed the loyalty test.”</p><p>“We’ll get word to the team, wait for a sign from outside to indicate what time the raid will happen.” She says, walking away from me. I watch her make her way over to the side of Cyrus, whispering to him indistinctly.</p><p>“Take him back.” Cyrus ordered, and Emily shot me an apologetic look as two men grabbed my arms again, hauling me back upstairs to the too sunny room. </p><p>— time jump —</p><p>I stayed in that room until the sun died, and my arms began to ache from the strain of my weight. i looked at the window beside me and raised my foot to poke at the blinds, pushing them away from the window.</p><p>The darkness gave me a sense of peace, the same feeling I always got when the team was there for me. I took in a shaky breath and relaxed, wiggling my foot again.</p><p>“If you can hear me, I know you’re coming. I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, but I need to know <i>when</i> you’re coming.”</p><p>—</p><p>Derek forced himself to be busy with a map of the cults territory, marking up the buildings with red ink. It took his mind off Spencer, his Spencer, and what damage Cyrus had done to him.</p><p>Dan slammed down a piece of paper, startling Derek before he spoke up.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Reid. He’s talking to us.” Dan replies, pulling out a recorder and playing back Reid’s hushed voice.</p><p>
  <i>”If you can hear me, I know you’re coming. I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, but I need to know when you’re coming.”</i>
</p><p>“Let’s go.” Derek replied, folding up the map and setting on top of a pile of papers, equipping his gun and badge as well.</p><p>He had to save Prentiss and Reid.</p><p>—</p><p>I repeated the words I had said, hoping for a reply back, wishing that someone would give me a signal, a sign.</p><p>I wiggled my foot against the windows blinds, repeating the words, when a red dot scanned across the toe of my shoe.</p><p>I smiled, watching it flicker up to the wall beside me. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I got it, what time? What time?”</p><p>I watched as the dot flashed three times, and I looked back at the window.</p><p>“3:00 A.M.?”</p><p>The dot wiggled up and down vertically, and nodded, ignoring the lack of those who could see my motion.</p><p>“Understood,” I sighed happily, relieved for a moment. “Prentiss is on the first floor somewhere with Cyrus. And please, remember there are children here.”</p><p>The dot remained in place when I heard footsteps approach’s the room, and i remover my foot from the window.</p><p>“Someone’s coming.” I said, and watched at the dot disappeared. I sighed one last time before the door opened. A woman pulled in a chair and a cup of water with her, and I swung my legs over the bed to sit properly.</p><p>She sat beside me, holding my chin as I drank down the liquid, thankful for her kindness.</p><p>I watched her timidly set the cup down, knowing I had to tell her about Cyrus’s plan.</p><p>“Cyrus is planning a mass suicide.”</p><p>The woman reacted with pure terror, and I looked at her before speaking, weary of my reply.</p><p>“You made that 911 call.” I said, and she looked away, closing her eyes hard to stop what I assumed was tears.</p><p>“This is all my fault,” She whispers, fidgeting in her seat. “None of this would have happened if I hadn't of made that call.”</p><p>“You were trying to protect your daughter.” I replied, but she shook her head and pierced her lips.</p><p>“There were other girls before Jessie. He, he would marry them in secret, and after a while he'd take another, and we weren't permitted to speak of it. And, so when she asked for my consent, I wanted to just take her and run. But... I was afraid she wouldn't leave him.”</p><p>“You wanted us to take her?” I asked, taking in the new information.</p><p>“Well, I... I wanted to save her from cyrus.”</p><p>“I can give you another chance, the F.B.I. is coming here at 3:00 A.M.,” I said, and she shook her head, pulling away. “I need you to gather Jessica, the kids, the other women, get them into the basement just before 3:00 A.M.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” She asked me angrily.</p><p>“Because I have faith that you are a strong enough woman to do the right thing for Jessica.”</p><p>She shook her head again, opening the door to the room and exiting, leaving me alone.</p><p>Sitting there, I prayed that she would listen to me and save her child. Save the women and children. Save herself. But that was all I could do, pray. Pray that everything would work out and that I would be able to leave here in one piece and that I would be able to see Derek and the team again.</p><p>—</p><p>“I know I can't go in there.” Hotch murmured.</p><p>Rossi nodded, looking down.</p><p>“I'm going.”</p><p>“If something happens to Prentiss or Reid, I... I don't know.” Aaron replied. He hung his head and Rossi did too, both knowing the severity of the situation, both knowing what could happen.</p><p>“You're not alone.”</p><p>They stood there a while longer, looking on at the buildings on the cults property. Too soon, the quiet peace they shared was interrupted as Dan called them in. It was nearing 3:00 A.M.</p><p>—</p><p>I sat in silence, waiting, when the door burst open again and the woman appeared, frightened to the core.</p><p>“You were right. They're setting the place to blow up,” She told me, helping me stand and working on the ropes around my wrist. “ I told Jessie that Cyrus wanted her to gather the women and children.”</p><p>“Where is the woman I came in with?” I asked.</p><p>“She's in the chapel with Cyrus,  It's 2:45, though. We gotta hurry.” She said, and we began to walk hastily down the hallways of the building.</p><p>She and I split up for a moment while I checked the halls for Cyrus’s followers. She retrieved the other girls and we began our decent into the basement.</p><p>I stumbled slightly when I missed a step but was caught by strong arms, and a a familiar voice that rang like church bells in my ears.</p><p>“Reid, Reid are you alright?” Derek asked, holding me up and passing me over to a swat team member.</p><p>“They’ve wired explosives.” I reply, helping push the children and women out of the building.</p><p>“Everyone, everybody, come on,” The woman said to everyone as they passed by her. “ Let's go! This way! Ok, this building's gonna blow up.”</p><p>“Where's Prentiss?” Derek asked, grabbing my  arm to get my attention.</p><p>“She’s in the chapel with Cyrus.” I reply.</p><p>“We gotta get you out of here.” Rossi says, checking behind him to make sure everyone was making it out.</p><p>“No. We've gotta get Emily!”</p><p>“Spencer, I will get Prentiss.” Derek says, pushing my shoulder in the direction of our escape. “Get out of here. Get to safety. Go now.”</p><p>“Cyrus didn't call for this. You lied to me!” I heard Jessica yell, and I felt my soul scream with fear as I watched her encounter with her mother.</p><p>“No! Cyrus lied to you, honey.” The woman replied.</p><p>“He can't, I cant, he's my husband!” Jessica screamed and, Derek had to hold back her mother as she dashed out of the basement.</p><p>“I will get her for you!” Derek shouts at her, and he waves over for help. “Rossi, get her out of here. Torre, get your boys. Let's do this now.”</p><p>Rossi and I grabbed her arms as we walked with her out of the tunnel. I had her weight on me more, supporting her while she cried and stumbled out of the building.</p><p>We continued to walk out of the buildings until the ground shook like an earth quake as we emerged. I began to panic and look around.</p><p>“Prentiss! Morgan!”</p><p>I felt my stomach drop when no one replied. I began to climb up the stairs when I saw two bodies emerge from the rubble, coughing and stumbling.</p><p>“We’re okay!” Derek yelled, holding onto a unstable Prentiss. I covered my face with my hands and felt tears prick my eyes, smiling at them. They were safe. They were okay.</p><p>I ran up to them and hugged Emily to my chest, crying hard as she reciprocated the hug. Derek day his hand on my shoulder, patting it before walking off.</p><p>When we turned I caught the eyes of the woman who had helped us, her hands shaking as she fidgeted.</p><p>“Where’s Jessie?”</p><p>I made my way up to her, but when I reached her, I couldn’t speak.</p><p>We shared saddened silence for a while, and I watched as her tears fell to the ground beneath her.</p><p>— time jump —</p><p>We were taken back to the station with the remaining survivors, and I was seated on a desk while Morgan patched my wounds up. We were in the chiefs room, it was secluded, and Morgan was being more delicate then a butterfly with my face.</p><p>He cleaned off the dried blood with a anti-bacterial wipe, tossing it in the trash while he reached for a band-aid. He unpeeled the plastic and covering, gently pressing down softly on my cheek. I winced when he pressed down near my bruised eye, and he retreated his thumb away immediately.</p><p>I sighed and smiled at him, observing his features.</p><p>He looked tired, worn out from a long days worth of work. I felt that way too, exhausted from my emotions.</p><p>“Can you take off your shirt? Don’t fight me Pretty Boy, I know Cyrus did more damage to you then just on your face.”</p><p>I sighed and unbuttoned my cardigan, bundling it up on my side. Derek helped with my tie and button down, making sure I wasn’t “straining” myself.</p><p>He had me stand up while he applied some cream and gauze around my torso, wiping away any blood from cuts there with disinfectant wipes as well, bandaging them up afterwards.</p><p>When he was done, I looked like a dollar store halloween mummy, cheap looking and battered. Derek stared at me for a moment, reaching out to trace the bandages with his thumb.</p><p>“I’ll be okay.” I said quietly, and he shook his head.</p><p>“Doesn’t make me feel better. That son of a bitch beat the hell out of you.”</p><p>“I know. It was my fault anyways.”</p><p>“No, no, no, no,” Derek said, standing up and crowding my space, holding my face softly as he and I stared one another down. “It’s not your fault baby.”</p><p>He kissed me, soft and inviting, like being welcomed into a warm home on Christmas. I kissed back, spanning my hand to cradle his neck. It was like heaven, and it made the pain of everything disappear.</p><p>We stood there kissing and loving until we couldn’t, breaking apart to breathe and calm down.</p><p>Derek kissed my nose once before grabbing my shirt again, helping me out it back on. He packed the rest of my clothes into a bag as we walked out of the office and into the bullpen.</p><p>“You two ready?” Prentiss asked, looking up from a sheet of paper. “We leave in 10.”</p><p>We nodded and she smiled, looking back down.</p><p>I felt Dereks hand squeeze my side lovingly before he handed me my clothes, walking off and towards Hotch.</p><p>I forced my smile down as I looked at the bag, playing with its bunny ears from the tie as we waited to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Knee Socks - Arctic Monkeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>takes place around season 3<br/>this is purely domestic tooth rotting fluff<br/>this one shot includes: partying, fluff, pining, and an alternate universe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was four beers, a cup of vodka and a round of shots deep when he saw Spencer sitting by the door on a storage bench.</p><p>He was fascinated with him immediately. The guy was bone skinny, and his clothes looked too big for him. His glasses and gelled back hair made him stand out even more, the combination of everything made him look like a billboard sign with the word ‘NERD’ typed out in glowing letters. Derek’s eyes scanned the room for anyone around him, but no such luck. The guy seemed to be alone.</p><p>He was nursing a plastic cup but never took a sip, instead seeming more interested in the people's antics around him. Derek watched as his eyes darted back and forth between groups of party participants, occasionally they would land somewhere near Derek, making him double check his surroundings.</p><p>Derek had never seen this guy around town, though he didn’t put it past himself to just be oblivious. Derek’s time was always occupied by his carpenter business, so noticing a new-comer or someone as out of sorts as Spencer rarely ever happened. He didn’t people watch often, so faces always looked new, but something about Spencer caught his attention.</p><p>Derek had never been a lightweight, so getting up from the wall and moving across the room was as easy as taking a stroll down the sidewalk when he was sober.</p><p>When he got closer to Spencer, he noticed more about him. His pants were a tad too small, and his socks were mismatched, one a bright baby blue and the other one black. His wrist held a purple hair tie. His body language was calm but secluded, like he was trying to hide from the party.</p><p>Derek didn’t have a single idea how he was going to open a conversation with this guy, they were practically polar opposites from looks around.</p><p>Derek was fit and well kept, while Spencer looked like he’d never even seen a weight. Derek's wardrobe was fitting and dark, Spencers was loose and colorful. Derek made houses, while Spencer looked like he was about to teach a group of kids what mass and volume was.</p><p>His time to decide was running out when we realized how close they were. A few more steps and he would have all of Spencer’s attention on him. </p><p>He walked the short distance to Spencer, shoving his hands into his pockets due to the lack of a beverage.</p><p>Spencer looked up at him quickly, smiling softly for a moment.</p><p>“Hello.” He greeted, awkward and nasally. Derek broke a smile back, leaning his shoulder on the hallways wall frame.</p><p>“Hello back,” Derek said, nodding at him. The guy pierced his lips shut, looking down at his cup to avoid eye contact. Derek looked over to the door, then back at Spencer. “You here alone kid?”</p><p>Spencer looked up again and scanned the room, his cheeks flushing slightly.</p><p>“No, but I think my friends left.” He chuckled, fidgeting with his drink. Derek watched his hands for a moment, noting the veins and litheness of them. He sighed, picking himself up and holding out a hand.</p><p>“Wanna take a walk? I’ve drank enough for one night to know it’s time to leave.”</p><p>“How do I know you’re not gonna kidnap me and sell me to some sex trafficker?” Spencer asked, quirking an eyebrow up. Derek’s eyes bulged for a second, but then he was laughing, holding his stomach. Spencer laughed along with him, much quieter, but it was there.</p><p>“Don’t you worry Pretty Boy, I’m not that kind of guy. That’s not my job, I build houses for a living.” Derek explained, and Spencer smiled.</p><p>“I guess we can take a walk, I have a question for you.” He told Derek, standing up. Derek never noticed how tall he was, they were practically eye level now. Spencer tossed his cup into a trash can before turning around and following Derek out, taking in a sobering breath of fresh air. Derek smiled and walked down the stairs of the porch, making his way down the sidewalk. He hummed as Spencer took to his side, walking with him in silence.</p><p>“So what was that question you wanted to ask?” Derek said, knocking his elbow against Spencer’s arm. Spencer cleared his throat, shoving his own hands into his pockets, then pulling them out and fidgeting with the knuckle bends.</p><p>“My apartment complex is a pretty old building, it's well kept and all but my window is completely messed up due to the age, and it needs fixed. I’ve been meaning to get it fixed lately but it always escapes my mind. I can probably fix it myself honestly, a little hard work wouldn't kill me-”</p><p>“Kid, if you’re just asking for me to fix it, I can,” Derek says through a laugh, placing his hand on Spencer's shoulder to calm the man down. “Would you like to stop by my house and talk about this more? I have a lot of spare stuff in my garage and I can draw you up a map of the window replacement, easy peasy.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Spencer smiles, looking Derek in the eye. “Just don’t kidnap me.”</p><p>Derek swore then and there that the alcohol was not the cause for his laughter, Spencer was legitimately funny as hell to him.</p><p>They walked for a while before Derek turned around, explaining to Spencer that he needed to get his car from the party to get home. Spencer nodded and followed, occasionally pointing at something nearby and making conversation from it. First it was a motorcycle, then a weed sprouting from a crack in  the sidewalk, then stars. Spencer seemed to know everything about anything, and that made Derek’s chest feel tight with adoration. The kid was a walking encyclopedia and dictionary.</p><p>When they got back to the party Derek opened the passenger seat for Spencer, allowing him in first. Spencer was grateful for the act of kindness, buckling up and situating his legs so they wouldn't be cramped later. Derek got into the driver's seat and did the same, turning on the car and pulling out to make his way home.</p><p>Spencer kept to himself for most of the ride, observing the car, observing Derek. The radio wasn’t turned on, so the only sounds he heard were the engine and movements of Derek shifting gears or turning the wheel.</p><p>It dawned on Spencer that he didn’t even know Derek’s name, nor did Derek know his.</p><p>“My name's Spencer by the way, Dr. Spencer Reid.”</p><p>“Oh shit we never told each other our names,” Derek laughed, shaking his head. “Mines Derek Morgan. And doctor?”</p><p>“I have three PhD’s and three BA’s.” Spencer explained, smiling down at his lap.</p><p>“Where do you even get the time to do all of that? You look like you’re 20, no offense.”</p><p>“None taken, I’m a child prodigy who excelled at all my classes until I got admitted into Caltech when I was twelve, and I got my first PhD at sixteen. I used to ride my bike to and from school as well, they wouldn’t give me a license when I was a kid even though I knew how to drive,” Spencer explains, occasionally glancing at Derek, who was listening intently. “I finished college when I was twenty-six. I just turned twenty-eight last october.”</p><p>Derek couldn’t wrap his head around Spencer. The kid was a provable genius, that was baffling enough, but he was also so much more interesting now that Derek knew where all that knowledge comes from.</p><p>“Where do you work?” Derek asked, pulling into his own driveway and turning off the engine, looking over at Spencer.</p><p>“I work as a college lecturer, I speak at a few local classes every other day.” Spencer replied, and Derek nodded, opening his door and exiting the car. Spencer did the same, following Derek up to his front door. When Derek unlocked the door Spencer was surprised when a black and white border collie jumped up on Derek, licking the man's hands and jacket happily.</p><p>“Okay, okay, hi buddy, hello, I missed you too,” Derek said, rubbing the dog's ears until it dropped down from Derek’s chest, pittering into the house. Derek turned and opened the door for Spencer to walk in. “That’s Clooney.”</p><p>“Cute dog,” Spencer replied, taking in the home. “I have a cat, his name’s Gideon.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have taken you for an animal person, considering your work and everything.” Derek says while he removes his coat, hanging it up. HE made his way to the kitchen and scooped out some food for Clooney, filling his bowl.</p><p>“I actually wasn’t one for a while, I adopted Gideon not even a few months ago. Just needed something to occupy my time when I’m not planning a lecture or reading a book. Keeps my mind on things.”</p><p>Spencer watched as Clooney ate happily, Derek patting the dogs bottom before standing up fully.</p><p>“Is there anything I can get you before we start working?”</p><p>“Some coffee would be greatly appreciated right now.”</p><p>Derek chuckled at the comment, but turned so he could start up a pot. He grabbed a water for himself and drank about half the bottle in one go, wiping his mouth before capping the bottle and setting it down.</p><p>“You can take off your coat and stuff off, you’re probably gonna be here a while. We have a lot to go over.”</p><p>Spencer sputtered for a moment while he took the garments off, shaking his head while he hung them up beside Derek’s coat.</p><p>“Okay so, how old is this building?’ Derek asks, watching the timer go down on the coffee machine.</p><p>“It was originally built in 1926 and it was renovated the first time in 1993, though the owner had it redone again in 2005 due to some faulty wiring, plus he didn’t like the color scheme the first renovation had.” Spencer says, reaching down to pet Clooney’s head.</p><p>“Your building is as old as my nana,” Derek jokes, pulling out the coffee pot and fetching a cup from the cabinet. “How do you like yours?”</p><p>“No cream but a lot of sugar.”</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>“Says you.”</p><p>Derek almost kicked himself for the ugly laugh that escaped his throat then, but he covered it with a cough, bending his elbow over his mouth in an attempt to sell it. Spencer just watched him happily, smiling at the man across from him.</p><p>Spencer had to admit that he enjoyed the quiet and simplistic feel to Derek's home. It was a quant two story, and with Derek’s profession, Spencer assumes the man had probably built it himself. The inside was large and warm, with a bookshelf filled with hardbacks and some action figures and plants, a beanbag chair, a tv up on the wall and a large sectional couch taking up most of the space in the living room. The kitchen wasn’t large but it was spacey, it’s white color contrasted with Derek’s dark outfit. Spencer almost asked if he could see more of the home, but he decided against it, feeling as though he’d be invasive at that point.</p><p>Derek handed Spencer the mug before grabbing his water and leaving the kitchen, waving for the younger man to follow. They walked down the main hallway and into Derek’s office space where blueprints and tools were laid around on every surface.</p><p>“Sorry for the mess.” Derek said, picking up some of the misplaced items and setting them into a crate. Spencer shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>“I don’t mind, really,” Spencer replies, handing a screwdriver to Derek. “It’s not a problem.”</p><p>Derek smiled as he tossed the tool into the crate, turning to a stack of notebooks and grabbing the top one. He pulled a chair up and offered it to Spencer. The younger man declined, instead leaning his hip on the desk. Derek took a seat and turned on a light, looking over to Spencer.</p><p>“So what type of windows do your apartment have? I can look up photos if you don’t kn-“</p><p>“The broken window is an old double casement, the shutters won’t open very far and they make a loud squeaking sound, plus one of the panes is almost completely loose.” Spencer interrupts, tapping the coffee cup with his finger a little while talking.</p><p>Derek got to sketching the window’s set up, asking about the window measurements and how Spencer wanted it made. When they were done, Derek called up a glass company and placed his order for the pane. He made a sticky note to remind him of the framework he’d have to start the next morning, and then he checked his schedule for a day he could instal it into Spencer’s apartment.</p><p>By 1:30 A.M. they had finished setting everything up, and Spencer was yawning uncontrollably every other minute. Derek smiled and pat Spencer’s arm, getting his attention.</p><p>“You can crash here tonight if you’d like, I’ll take the couch.” He offered, raising an eyebrow at the man.</p><p>Spencer didn’t need to give much thought to the offer, and he nodded, offering a barely there smile in return. Derek helped lead him to his own bedroom, grabbing a pair of pajama pants from his dresser before bidding Spencer goodnight before making it back into his living room.</p><p>He shucked off his pants and pulled on the bottoms before laying down, pulling a blanket off from the back to cover him.</p><p>Spencer took longer to undress, borrowing a shirt from Derek’s closet that hung off of him in every way possible to sleep in.x</p><p>He cozied you to Derek’s bed, breathing in the oak wood and apple scent of the sheets. He felt safe in this house, safe with Derek. Safety was often an issue with others for him, and those who did make him feel safe were few and far between. It was a personal blessing to him, finding those people.</p><p>Sleep overcame him not a moment later, enveloping him in a comfortable warmth.</p><p>—</p><p>Spencer woke to the sound of sizzling and happy yipping from Clooney. He snuggled into the pillow a little, smiling when everything came back to him.</p><p>He pulled the sheets away from his body, swinging his legs over the bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, standing up and stretching his body out. He picked up his pants and opened the bedroom door, making his way towards the kitchen.</p><p>Derek was tossing Clooney pieces of bacon while he cooked, flipping eggs and scrambling them up.</p><p>The sight looked like a painting to Spencer, something simple about the standard modern american life. His pants were long gone when he walked around and stole a piece of bacon for himself, bringing Derek’s attention over.</p><p>“Morning pretty boy, sleep well?” He asks, scanning over Spencer’s frame.</p><p>It took everything in Derek not to kiss the man beside him right then and there. He looked like he cane straight of a dream, Derek’s polo hanging off his shoulders in an almost comical fashion, his pant-less long legs and his mismatched socks making Derek’s chest tighten up again.</p><p>“Pretty boy?” Spencer asks softly, taking another piece of bacon to distract Derek from his smirk. “And I slept well.”</p><p>“I can stop calling you that if it makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine,” Spencer laughs, looking away from Derek, tapping the skin of his thigh right below his boxers. “I like it.”</p><p>Derek stopped to look at Spencer for a moment, smiling big and toothy. He turned off the oven and moved the eggs onto their own plate. He paused for a moment, debating on what to say back. In the end, what he said was simple;</p><p>“I like you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not Afraid Anymore - Halsey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set kinda around season 6<br/>this one shot includes: bdsm, porn with barely any plot, aftercare, soft talks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING I HAVE BEEN WAY TOO BUSY I PROMISE ILL GET MORE OUT SOON</p><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just remember pretty boy, if I go too hard on you or if you feel uncomfortable-“</p><p>“Say the safe word.”</p><p>Derek nodded, allowing his hand to brush along Reid’s naked shoulder. The younger mans breathe hitched quietly, and his breathed out heavily when Derek’s hand traveled up and into the nape of his neck, tugging softly on the short cut hairs on Spencer’s scalp.</p><p>Derek tapped Spencer’s rib twice, and the man stood up, holding his hands behind his back to expose himself more. Derek wandered off and grabbed a slim chord of red rope. He ran his thumb across the silk threads, slowly untying it.</p><p>He ran the frayed end across Spencer’s chest, dragging it across his nipple. Spencer hissed low, goosebumps forming on his arms from the pleasure.</p><p>Derek guided Spencer’s hands in front of him, taking his time to secure a two column tie.</p><p>When he was finished he ordered Spencer to flex his hands and move them apart, and he made sure the knot was tight, allowing little movement for the wrists.</p><p>He moved Spencer’s hands upward, letting his finger trail down from Spencer’s arm and over his shoulder, scratching lightly at the younger mans collarbone. Spencer’s eyes fluttered, hot breath hitting Derek’s hand in little puffs.</p><p>He pulled Spencer’s hands up further, securing the rope up to a hook that hung from the ceiling.</p><p>Spencer’s legs stretched to compensate for the height now, and he stood on the balls of his feet. Derek kisses at his chest, biting down on the spots that made Spencer jerk or whine, leaving large bruises and marks across his torso.</p><p>Derek grabbed Spencer’s thighs and lifted him up swiftly, inserting himself in the gap between them. Spencer’s breathe hitched when Derek licked at his lips, biting the lower one and tugging it.</p><p>Derek’s fabric clad hips ground together with Spencer’s naked ones, and Spencer wanted to cry over the friction, the heat. His body was shaking from the waves of pleasure already building, and with the way Derek’s mouth and hips we’re moving, he was worried he might not last long.</p><p>Derek pulled back, dropping Spencer’s legs and tugged on his boxers, pulling them down his toned legs and pushing them off to the side. Spencer took a second to recompose himself, but all concentration flew out the window when his eyes landed on Derek’s naked figure.</p><p>Garcia’s nickname “sculpted god of chocolate thunder” immediately came to Spencer’s mind  while Derek stood for a second. The hard defined muscles, the sturdy and calloused hands, the beautiful cock... Derek Morgan had it good.</p><p>The older man walked over and resumed his spot between Spencer’s legs, kissing him hard again. He left Spencer breathless every time they kissed, even the small pecks or the casual forehead or cheek kiss, it was mind numbingly excellent. He made Spencer feel like he wasn’t even on earth half the time.</p><p>His cloud nine crashed down when Derek reached behind and squeezed Spencer’s ass, pulling it to push a finger lightly on his hole. Spencer could feel blunt nails dig into his flesh deliciously, and he panted in ecstasy when Derek pushed harder, slowly fucking his finger into Spencer.</p><p>The rope rubbed at Spencer’s wrists and the suspension made his arms burn, but the pleasure he received from Derek’s finger alone made everything in his mind go blank as he exhaled shakily, kissing at Derek’s neck to try and keep quiet.</p><p>One finger turned into two, and then three, and then Derek was biting Spencer’s neck again and bruising him up in the way Spencer expressed joy in, and it made Spencer’s cry out like a cat in heat, jerking and thrusting up for more, more, more. He wanted more, needed more of Derek. He wanted Derek to fuck into him like it was the last thing he’d ever do, he wanted Derek to leave marks that would last for days, he wanted their whole damn team to know that something had gone down, or rather someone, between them.</p><p>Derek pulled his fingers out slowly, curling them softly against the tight walls of Spencer’s entrance. The motion made Spencer whine hotly, throwing his head back when Derek finally pulled all his fingers out.</p><p>Derek kissed along the column of Spencer’s neck, sucking a hickey underneath the younger mans ear. He licked and kissed at that spot till it was red all around, then he moved to Spencer’s jaw, biting softly at the hard curves.</p><p>Spencer began to get restless, hard cock begging for all of Derek’s attention. He began to grind down in hopes Derek would finally just <i>fuck</i> him.</p><p>Spencer started to beg when Derek continued to ignore the lower half of his body, whimpering and gasping as Derek continued his abuse on Spencer’s neck.</p><p>“Please, please, Der, oh god... Derek please just, please fuck me, De-DEREK!”</p><p> Derek let his hand connect with Spencer’s ass once more, gripping the quickly reddening flesh. </p><p>“Do you really want it pet? Say it again, say what you want.”</p><p>“Derek,” Spencer sighed hotly, staring Derek down while his body displayed Derek’s handiwork in a multi-colored galaxy of hickeys. “Please, <i>fuck me.</i>”</p><p>Derek didn’t waste a second lining himself up and slamming up into Spencer, starting at a brutality ruthless pace.</p><p>Spencer’s ecstatic screams filled the room, loud “Yes”es, “God”s and “Oh fuck”s surrounding every fiber of their souls.</p><p>Derek held Spencer like he was about to disappear in thin air while he plowed into him, biting on Spencer’s arm and neck as he carried on with the rapid thrusts. Spencer wished he could hold and mark up Derek too, wiggling his wrists in hopes that maybe he could escape the rope and leave hard scratches up and down Derek’s back.</p><p>Derek let go of Spencer’s legs and gripped his face, abusing his mouth while he fucked into him, Spencer’s heels digging into Derek’s lower back for purchase.</p><p>The brutality of it all gave Spencer exactly what he wanted, eyesight cloud with white pleasure, body feeling electric and oh so <i>used</i>.</p><p>Derek let his hands fall back onto Spencer’s ass, landing hard blows to the soft flesh as it bounced back and forth.</p><p>Spencer felt everything in his body heat up until he was whimpering and wiggling for Derek to slow down or else he’d come harder than a train, sensitivity maxed out in rough bliss.</p><p>Derek gave into offering more pleasure to Spencer, tapping his hand around the mans cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Spencer’s back arched hard into Derek’s, loud moans escaping the young doctors mouth as he reached his climax, white ribbons painting Derek’s chest and hand.</p><p>Spencer panted hard as Derek thrusted a few more times up into him, coming a minute later.</p><p>Derek helped place Spencer’s legs back down, pulling the rope off the hook and untying it. He kissed at the red lines that were imprinted in Spencer’s wrists, whisper sweet nothings as Spencer shook from the aftermath.</p><p>He picked Spencer up carefully, carrying him to bed and laying him down on soft sheets. The younger man smiled up at him, drowsy and fucked out and happy.</p><p>He reached up and rubbed his thumb against Derek’s chin, moving it to his cheek to hold his face softly. It made Derek’s heart skip a beat, and he kissed Spencer’s palm in return.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get cleaned up, i’ll bring you back a towel and some water and a snack.” He whispered, kissing Spencer’s forehead. The younger just nodded, mumbling under his breath a sweet “thank you” before Derek left.</p><p>He helped clean Spencer up and gave him the much needed food, cuddling up behind him to scratch at the doctors scalp in a soft, soothing way.</p><p>“Thank you, again,” Spencer says, taking a sip of water and capping it. “We should do this more often.”</p><p>“Now that is something I can agree with you on Pretty Boy.” Derek chuckled, kissing Spencer’s hair and laying back, arms surrounding Spencer protectively.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Moment I Said It - Imogen Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>both derek and spencer are sporting their season 5 looks minus the leg brace for spence<br/>this one shot includes: alternate universe - divergent, rooftop talks, low-key angst, spencer is kinda depressed, maeve is dead, not officially in a relationship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was doing a regular sweep of the building, checking rooms to make sure everyone was in bed. He took the last set of stairs two at a time before he reached the rooftops door, pushing it open and closing it behind him. He clicked his flashlight on and scanned the space, walking the square around. He was about to leave when his eye caught the figure of someone sitting on the roof ledge, still and eerie.</p><p>He approached the person sitting, flashing his light over at their body.</p><p>“If you want me to leave I can, just give me another minute alone and I’ll buzz the door for a clock in time, I’ll deal with the consequences tomorrow.”</p><p>Derek’s body relaxed when he heard Spencer’s voice. He stepped closer to get a look at the kid, noting the pencil that held up his shoulder length hair and the thick long sleeve he wore over his regular sleep shirt.</p><p>Derek turned off his flashlight, clipping it back onto his belt. He hoisted himself up onto the ledge, swinging his legs over to sit directly next to Spencer, exhaling when he was settled.</p><p>The chilly breeze that blew over them was satisfying to Derek, and he looked on at the wrecked city. Street lights illuminated the glass that the buildings were made of, pretty sparkles flashing from the lower regions. Derek liked the view of the city, liked that you could see everything and anything from this height.</p><p>He turned his attention over to Spencer a moment later, nudging his shoulder against the younger mans.</p><p>“Care to explain why you’re up here?” He asked, looking at Spencer’s emotionless face. He waited a minute before looking away, scanning over the city again.</p><p>“Maeve,” Spencer suddenly said, though Derek didn’t look at him this time, worried he wouldn’t continue if he did. “I was thinking of Maeve.”</p><p>“Maeve Donovan?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Spencer let out a shaky breath, blinking harshly. “She was a really good friend of mine. She was just like me actually, smart and sweet and funny… I miss her a lot.”</p><p>It was no secret what had happened to Ms. Donovan, her death had made it into the news reports in the inner city after a few days. Three years ago she and a fellow Dauntless of Derek’s, Diane, had gotten into an altercation, and Diane had gone against her very own code of protection, having shot Maeve in the head. Derek had been on patrol that day, he had watched as they cleaned up Maeve's blood and body, had watched them carry Diane out of the city. He knew that they had taken her out and into a prison unit thousands of miles away, putting plenty of distance between her and the place she’d disgraced with her actions.</p><p>“Tell me about her,” Derek said, looking down at his hanging feet. “I’m more than willing to listen.”</p><p>“God, she was a genius, she had been working with her understudy on genetics not even an hour before,” Spencer rubbed his eyes quickly, taking a deep breath again and sitting straighter. “Before she died… I was in the physics lab when I got the news. She was so kind to everyone in my department, she’d bring in breakfast for us sometimes, that's actually how I had met her, over breakfast. Her work in the genetics lab was incredible. She was just amazing. There honestly isn't a day that goes by where I don’t think of her even a little…”</p><p>Derek nodded along, taking in Spencer’s words thoughtfully.</p><p>Derek and Spencer attended two different factions, though they had known each other pretty well before then. They lived near one another when they were kids, Derek leaving before Spencer. After that, they would meet up for lunch every so often and talk about their days or what work they had been completing or starting. Derek scolded himself for not reaching out to the younger man more, wondering if, maybe, he would have known about Spencer’s connection to Maeve sooner.</p><p>“Were you and her together?” Derek asks, though he watches as Spencer shakes his head in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“No, she was engaged to a city worker back then, and I was never interested in her like that.” Spencer explained, playing with his hands.</p><p>Derek nodded, leaning his hands back and finally looking over at Spencer again.</p><p>“Do you come up here often?”</p><p>“No,” He says, looking back at Derek. “Only when I can’t sleep, and that's only when I think of her for hours on end. Like I said, I think of her every day, but sometimes it gets to be too much for me. So I come here and stay for as long as I can.”</p><p>“Why the Dauntless building though?” Derek questions, smiling softly at Spencer. The younger man motions for Derek to look, so he does.</p><p>Spencer directed Derek’s line of vision by moving his face, and it clicked for Derek immediately. The tall faction building for Erudite was lit up with hologram boards, and Derek asked himself how he hadn’t seen it sooner.</p><p>“This is the only rooftop that shows most of my faction building.”</p><p>“I see that now,” Derek says, sighing softly. “I have to head back in. Call me when you get back to your building, I want to make sure you’re safe.”</p><p>Derek swung his legs back over the ledge, dropping down to the course rocks beneath.</p><p>“And Reid,” Spencer turned slightly, barely looking. “Give yourself some closure.”</p><p>Spencer turned more, sighing and looking down. He seemed so uncertain to Derek, so scared, so sad. The kid had been through one of the worst kinds of hells, one that was personal to him in every way.</p><p>He looked back up, locking eyes with Derek.</p><p>“How?” He asked.</p><p>“Have you ever visited her?” Derek asks, shoving his hands in his pockets. Spencer shakes his head, sighing quietly under his breath.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>Derek smirked at the ground, scuffing his shoe against the gravel. “Come on down, we can pay her a visit. I’ll drive you home instead and I’ll leave the administrator a note saying I took you out and brought you back, all the consequences will land on me.”</p><p>Spencer had never reacted so quickly to anything more in his life, hoping off the ledge and pulling Derek into a soul crushing hug, tears running down his face.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered, staining Derek’s shirt with the wet from his eyes. Derek just hugged back, patting his shoulder and kissing the younger man's temple.</p><p>“Not a problem.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️yes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Call Out My Name - The Weeknd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>season 5 hair for reid and season 9 look derek<br/>this au includes: alternative universe - world of dance/dance competition, dancing, confusing ass dance moves, fluff<br/>the dance is based off this duos performance: https://youtu.be/Ixciwiowc18</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek and Spencer had been practicing for weeks on this dance, many trips, falls, face slams and elbow bangs had been leading up to the moment for them. It was nerve wracking as all hell for both of them too.</p><p>Spencer was shaking his hands and whispering chapter seven of Hound Of The Baskervilles to himself while pacing in the waiting room, the TV was on and playing the other competitors dances. Derek was pacing as well, though he was too lost in thought to fidget or making any noises. Spencer’s stomach twisted with nerves so hard at one point that he had cried, which pulled Derek out of his mind and into reality, helping Spencer calm down and stop crying.</p><p>Spencer broke the routine pace and walked over to get a cup of water, trying to make himself calmer and more level headed before they had to go out.</p><p>He sipped the water, counting to 20 before taking another, and repeated it until his heart felt like it wouldn’t pop out of his chest. He fell back into his pacing, though continued to drink the water and breathe.</p><p>Derek and he always met at the end of their own pacing paths before going back, but this time Derek stopped, grabbing onto Spencer’s hand.</p><p>He rubbed his thumb across Spencer’s knuckles and sighed, pulling the hand up to his lips to kiss it.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Spencer asked softly, moving closer to Derek. Derek shook his head, leaning it against Spencer’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve never been less okay in my entire life, except for when I was a kid,” Derek mumbled, and Spencer nodded, squeezing Derek’s hand. “I’m just worried we’re gonna mess up, and I don’t want that.”</p><p>“We won’t,” Spencer reassures, pressing his forehead to the top of Dereks head. “I promise.”</p><p>They let go of one another, and Derek went to sit down, now watching as Spencer moved around the room.</p><p>After that it was just a matter of continued waiting.</p><p>After two more performances, a knock landed on the door and a stage manager opened it, smiling at the two.</p><p>“You guys are up next,” They said, opening the door more. “You’re gonna kill it out there!”</p><p>They left and traveled back stage, leaving the door open behind them. Spencer took Derek’s hand as they walked out, and two other managers came up to them, directing them and informing them on placement and where they would be moving around. They explained that once the commercials started to run through, they would be taking the duo out to the stage and setting up lighting. That made Spencer feel better, and he hugged Derek again while they waited a few more minutes. They heard the judges critic the pair before them, well meaning scores across the board except for one score, a low 4. Spencer bit his lip and went quiet for that announcement, sorry that that duo hadn’t appeased that judge as well as they may have wished.</p><p>Soon enough, the lights dimmed and commercials ran through, and Derek took Spencer’s hand while they were taken to the center stage.</p><p>Spencer stood behind Derek, readying himself for the weight that would be placed onto his legs soon. Derek kissed the younger mans cheek, watching as the commercials rolled until a timer popped up. He laid himself upon Spencer’s thighs, cradling into the mans chest. The timer made a quick beep noise, /and the lights flashed back on.</p><p>The beginning tune flower in through the speakers, Spencer opening his arms to push Derek apart and off his body softly, pulling him back and falling into their dance like water in an ocean.</p><p>He directed Derek’s head is a wave-like way, following the movements Derek made until he was being pulled into Derek’s shoulder, ducking his head and swaying off Derek’s arm. He let go and turned, taking Derek’s hand.</p><p>The older man went and stood behind Spencer, gripping the side of his face to look at him, barricading his body in.</p><p>He let go and Spencer moved to his right, relaxing and allowing himself to be held up by the back of his neck, dropping down and grabbing Derek’s arm to flip around it, Derek taking the younger mans leg and pulling him into a semi-cartwheel.</p><p>He pulled Spencer back before pushing him forward, trapping his hands above the mans head. They swung back and Derek directed Spencer’s torso with his hands, gripping his hips so Spencer wouldn’t fall, a midair like quality forming to the dance.</p><p>He gripped Spencer harder and pulled him over his shoulder, spinning and dropping him into his arms, throwing him up and catching him bridal style.</p><p>They fell together after that, Spencer pushing Derek’s face down his body. It was sexual, it was loving, it was hateful. It was a scream into the void over the songs meaning, <i>’I did everything for you, we loved each other, and now you’re gone and I hate that you’re gone and that you left me.’</i></p><p>Derek curler back and lifted Spencer up, staring at the man as he towered over him. Spencer pulled him up and they pushed, fighting softly. Derek presses into Spencer’s chest, pulling him up into his arms to spin him across the dance floor.</p><p>Spencer allowed Derek to lead, making his body swing and fall apart so beautifully, so perfectly. He locked his knees into Derek’s thigh, spinning again as Derek’s hand gripped his neck, yanking him up.</p><p>They broke apart again, dancing separately for moment before Derek gripped his hips and pulled him back, dancing until Spencer laid down softly. Derek took his hand and dragged him across the floor, pulling him up hard and fast to make Spencer spin, locking his legs into Derek’s hips and hanging over him, holding Derek’s face softly.</p><p>Derek hugged Spencer’s middle, walking them in a circle before dropping him down on his feet. They pushed at each other’s hands, Spencer gaining leverage by placing his head on Derek’s chest and walking forwards, pushing Derek away from him hard. Derek rushed to grab Spencer’s hand, but he yanked it away after a second, walking off.</p><p>The music ended and the crowd erupted into cheers, Spencer running back to jump into Derek’s arms and spin, laughing joyfully.</p><p>“I told you we wouldn’t mess it up!” He shouted, kissing Derek’s forehead and nose in celebration.</p><p>“And you were right!” Derek laughed, kissing Spencer as the crowd continued to cheer and applaud their performance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. R U Mine? - Arctic Monkeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set around season 6<br/>this one shot includes: very light angst, making out, siblings reid &amp; prentiss, and secret relationships</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I KNOW IM VERY BEHIND ON THIS I AM ONCE AGAIN VERY VERY SORRY</p><p>ADDITIONALLY: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek has been tapping his pencil against the case file for almost 20 minutes now, silence surrounding his mind despite the bullpen being just as busy and fast paced as it always was.</p><p>He was zoned out, completely lost in his head as everyone else went about their business, paperwork and files and reports being passed back and forth throughout the office space. keys clacked as people worked on their computers, something Derek himself was <i>supposed</i> to be doing. But he wasn’t.</p><p>Instead, he was running in every direction with his thoughts, feelings and emotions making everything feel 10x heavier.</p><p>He was doubting his and Spencer’s relationship, doubting that Spencer actually liked him, or that Spencer was even into having their relationship exist. Spencer never treated Derek like his boyfriend at work, and he was always hesitant to be affectionate with Derek. It made Derek feel anxious, a terrible feeling that reminded him too much of his younger days when he would get arrested for throwing pebbles and rocks at cars in chicago.</p><p>He tried to think over everything that they had done together once they’d gotten together, but he couldn’t figure out what was wrong. He couldn’t find the instance where he had made Spencer feel uncomfortable or the thing he said that threw Spencer off too much.</p><p>After a while he stood up, abandoning his cubical and making his way into the conference room where Spencer and Emily were going over their plans for the weekend together. He caught a bit of the conversation, Emily was seeing a movie with JJ and Spencer planned on visiting his mom. He stopped and knocked on the door frame, getting both their attention.</p><p>“Hey Spencer, can we talk?” Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow up at the younger man. Spencer set a file down on the table and fixed his clothes for a second before nodding, following Derek out of the room silently.</p><p>Derek took Spencer as far away from the bullpen as he could without raising any suspicion, finally reaching an empty hallway. He stood for a second, quietly thinking over what he could say. Spencer gave him time, folding his hands in front of himself and fidgeting with his knuckles.</p><p>Derek leaned his shoulder against a wall, looking up at Spencer before sighing.</p><p>“Pretty Boy,” He started, clearing his throat and shaking his head. He shouldn’t call him that right now. “Spencer... do you think, uh, do you think we work out?”</p><p>Spencer looked perplexed as Derek spoke, his eyebrows knitting together. He was confused as to why Derek had asked him this question, “do we work out” . It made his brain fire up in a way that reminded him of the times he would start debating with aaron about things on the jet.</p><p>“I mean, do you think we’re okay?” Derek reiterated, fidgeting himself. Spencer’s confused expression grew stronger, and the younger man stuffed his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“I mean, you work out every other day, and we seem to be in good shape health wise, I don’t have a cold and as far as I can tell neither do you.”</p><p>Derek laughed a little, annoyed with Spencer’s obliviousness, but happy that he was also giving Derek more time in a way.</p><p>“Spence,” He says softly, reaching out for Spencer’s hand. Spencer didn’t reach out for a moment, a look of worry passing by his face before he took Morgan’s hand, squeezing it. “Do you... do you actually see me as your boyfriend? Do you see us as a couple?”</p><p>Spencer didn’t say anything, in fact he didn’t do anything at all. He just stood there, silent and unwavering, continuing to hold Derek’s hand.</p><p>Derek lowered his voice again, running his hand across Spencer’s knuckles.</p><p>“Spencer, I need to know, are you my boyfriend?”</p><p>Spencer would consider himself exceptional at words, he could find a word for anything and if there was an award for the worlds fastest speaker he would have it. But he didn’t know what to say now.</p><p>He pressed Derek up against the wall and kissed him, letting go of Derek’s hand to hold his face. Derek’s hands fitted on Spencer’s waist, and he reciprocated the kisses, light and soft.</p><p>Spencer kissed people like it was the last thing he’d ever do, passionate and sweet with so many emotions packed behind it.</p><p>He pulled away from Derek’s lips and began to kiss all over Derek’s face, from his cheek, to his forehead, on his nose, over his eyelids. Spencer’s lips were pressed everywhere in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Of course I’m your boyfriend,” He said, kissing Derek again. “I’m a shit one who’s scared and worried about all the little things that could happen, and my mysophobia makes it hard for me to get into physically touching others, and I care too much about other things that stuff like this, like us, gets pushed to the back of my brain on accident. I’m sorry if I made you doubt us, it wasn’t my intention at all. I’ll make more time, I’ll worry less often, and I’ll try harder to actually be a part of this relationsh-“</p><p>Derek had already heard enough, tears spilling down his face as he attacked Spencer’s mouth with kisses, pulling the skinny man in closer and closer till they were touching completely. He was so lovesick, so damn happy. Spencer had loved him so much, and he had felt bad for even thinking for a second that Spencer was losing interest. Spencer was doing no such thing, he was just scared. Derek understood scared.</p><p>They made out in the hallway for longer than they anticipated, but they were making their way back to the bullpen when they ran into the team, their ready bags hanging from their hands.</p><p>“Go get your things, we’ll brief you on the case when we get on the jet.” Aaron said offhandedly, pressing the elevators button.</p><p>Derek and Spencer ran to their desks and ran back before the doors closed, Derek sighing in relief while Spencer heaved for a moment over the physically activity. Emily chuckled and pat Spencer’s shoulder, making his swat her hand away before he stood up and fixed his vest.</p><p>“Where did you two even go?” She asks.</p><p>Spencer tugged his vest down one more time before answered, brushing hair out of his face.</p><p>“We went down to the parking lot because Derek’s car was having some problems, he wanted to make sure what he was seeing is what I was seeing so he could get it fixed properly,” Spencer replied, looking over at Derek, then over to Hotch. “Sorry it took so long.”</p><p>“Not a problem, hopefully your car will be up and running properly again soon.” Aaron said to Derek, watching the elevator numbers go down. Spencer and Derek shared a second long lasting look, a reassurance that they were okay. Derek smiled a little, straightening up. Spencer started up a chat with emily, picking up where they left off on their weekend plans.</p><p>Derek’s heart beat a little bit faster every time Spencer would dart his eyes over and connect with Derek’s, and with that, Derek knew Spencer was his. No doubts left in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. On Melancholy Hill - Gorillaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set around season 11<br/>this one shot includes: fluff, angst, sadness and a lot of feels</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer was walking up a hill, soft breeze blowing past his face. The sun was bright, but it was hurting his eyes. The grass was tinted yellow, swaying with the breeze like a coordinated dance.</p><p>This was his peaceful place, this hill. Whenever he got to the top and sat under the big willow, he felt like he could let everything go for a while.</p><p>Strolling up the hill didn’t hurt, the incline feeling like nothing as he moved, tapping the piano keys of a song on his thigh.</p><p>As the seasons changed, so would the landscape. It was early fall now, back in summer it was warmer, and the grass was bright green and the breeze smelled like the ocean. Every season was relaxing in itself to him, spring bringing the beautiful flowers, winter bringing the unique snow.</p><p>The whispy branches of the willow began to filter into Spencer’s view, and he picked up his pace a little, happy to have reached the tree so quickly.</p><p>He settled down at the base once he reached the top, cozying into the tree. Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smiling as he felt the breeze pass by him again.</p><p>“Ahh, Pretty Boy,” He heard, footsteps coming up the hill and stopping in front of him. “You’re finally here.”</p><p>“I had a hard time falling asleep tonight,” Spencer replied, opening his eyes. “I am sorry it took as long as it did though.”</p><p>“No harm, no fowl kid.”</p><p>Derek took a seat beside Spencer, grabbing the younger mans hand in his. He kissed the top of it, setting it in his lap as they overlooked the hill.</p><p>Spencer leaned on Derek, humming the song “Blackbird” by Paul McCartney softly.</p><p>“I wish I could stay here forever sometimes,” He says quietly, rubbing his face into Derek’s shoulder lightly. “Stay with you, forever.”</p><p>“Well you know you can’t do that, not yet.” Derek says, kissing Spencer’s head.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because it’s not your time. The team needs you still, and Henry needs to you too.”</p><p>Spencer’s heart hurt when Derek said Henry’s name, and he nodded. He let go of Derek’s hand, sitting up and away. He stood up and brushed his pants off, sighing.</p><p>“Oh, already?”</p><p>“I don’t like it either,” Spencer said. “Every time I get to see you it seems like our time gets shorter and shorter.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Derek says, standing up as well. “Would you like me to walk you back?”</p><p>“As always.”</p><p>Derek joined Spencer at his side, and they began to walk together, traveling back down the hill slowly.</p><p>Derek held Spencer’s hand again, swinging it between them. The two of them looked at each other, smiling.</p><p>Too soon we’re they back at the end of the hill, hitting the white border of consciousness.</p><p>Spencer looked up at Derek, patting his shoulder lightly.</p><p>“I’ll see you again soon.”</p><p>“I know you will.” Derek replied.</p><p>The older man took Spencer’s face in his hands, kissing the man with every fiber of his being.</p><p>Spencer kissed back, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders. He kissed the man lightly, tilting his head to let Derek caress his cheek.</p><p>They broke apart a second later, and Derek stepped away from Spencer, walking back up the hill.</p><p>“I love you!” Spencer shouted, though Derek didn’t hear him, continuing his walk upward.</p><p>Spencer sighed, fidgeting with his hands. He set one foot into the white abyss, followed by the rest of his body.</p><p>—</p><p>Spencer woke up warm, and he snuggled deeper into his bedding, a sad sigh leaving his lips.</p><p>The other side of his bed was empty, sheets pulled tight and neat. He flopped an arm over to them, running a finger against the design.</p><p>“God I miss you,” He whispers, tears coming to his eyes. “I miss you every single day. I wish you were here again. I wish you wouldn’t have played hero...”</p><p>Spencer didn’t know how to finish that sentence, tears pooling out of his eyes and his throat closing up.</p><p>He laid there, staring at that empty spot for almost an hour. An hour of mourning, an hour of tears.</p><p>Sometimes Spencer wishes that someone else had been the one to die that day, but they didn’t.</p><p>It had been Derek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Face I Love - Stacey Kent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not set in any particular season but reid has season 5 hair<br/>this one shot includes: a romantic dinner, toothrotting fluff, a proposal, and domestic living</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer sat patiently as he waited, fixing the candle in the middle of the table back to its designated spot, looking over the menu to pass the time.</p><p>Derek had planned for them to have a romantic dinner together at Bourbon Steak, a fancy restaurant in D.C. that made Spencer feel under-dressed despite wearing his best tailored suit.</p><p>He and Derek had planned to meet at 6:30, and Spencer being Spencer, he arrived almost an hour early. He’d made himself look like he’d been stood up, though he knew the feeling of eyes on him would leave the moment Derek got to the restaurant.</p><p>He looked over some of the other couples, people watching. A double date was happening a few tables in front of him, and an elderly couple to his right. Three girls sat together at a table in the south-west corner of the restaurant, and Spencer swore he saw a family by the entrance when he got to the restaurant earlier.</p><p>The soft music that played over the crowd was soothing, an upbeat jazz tune flooding Spencer’s ears. He was hardly a big fan of jazz, though he adored the music nonetheless.</p><p>-</p><p>Derek stepped into the restaurant, sharp looking and clad with a crisp and well fitting suit. He strolled up to the hostesses stand, smiling at her politely.</p><p>“Name?” She asked, uncapping a pen.</p><p>“Morgan, Derek Morgan.”</p><p>She flipped her paper over and marked something down, closing her book and smiling back, stepping down to walk with him.</p><p>“Right this way, your date arrived pretty early, hopefully on accident.” She says, weaving between tables gracefully.</p><p>“He’s always like that, it was definitely not an accident.” Derek chuckles back. He was looking ahead of the hostess, trying to see if he could find Spencer in the crowd of people.</p><p>He didn’t have to look far when the hostess stopped by their table, handing Morgan a menu before walking off back to her stand.</p><p>-</p><p>Spencer smiled up at Derek, a twinkle in his eyes that only Derek got to see.</p><p>Derek leaned down and kissed Spencer for a second before moving to sit down in front of him, heart fluttering because of how attractive Spencer looked.</p><p>JJ had definitely helped Spencer out beforehand. His hair was combed and shiny, half up and half down to keep the strands out of his face. He had lip stain on too, and Derek knew Spencer never wore make-up on his account. It suited him though, Derek would admit. It made him look very soft, very kissable.</p><p>Spencer broke the silence first, reaching for Derek’s hand to hold across the table.</p><p>“So how was the drive over?”</p><p>“It was actually pretty good, for D.C. there wasn’t any traffic on my way out, hopefully it stays like that till we leave.” Derek said, kissing Spencer’s hand and letting it go afterwards. Spencer nodded in agreement, picking up his menu.</p><p>“Are you getting any wine? Or is the alcohol thing still a big no no for you?” Derek asked as he looked over the selection, and Spencer felt his heart melt.</p><p>Spencer never drank, he always picked up the snacks at the parties, not the beers or the vodka shots. He was sober as sober could get, mainly out of the fear that he would get addicted to it, so Derek remembering that about Spencer, noticing that Spencer never drank, made every part of Spencer chest burn with absolute adoration for the other man.</p><p>He smiled big and toothy, laughing as he looked down at his lap.</p><p>“Thank you,” He said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Thank you for remembering that. I was gonna order water with lemon anyways, but thank you for asking.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem Pretty Boy,” Derek replied, smile hidden as he looked over the menu. “I think I’ll get the Hahn Pinot Noir, if you ever do try alcohol I recommend it the most. It’s rich and smooth, and it’s not too pricey.”</p><p>“Duly noted.” Spencer replied, setting his menu down. He took Derek’s free hand and ran his thumb over the ridges of knuckle, smiling as he caressed a small scar that landed between Derek’s pointer and middle finger and ended in the bend of Derek’s middle finger’s second knuckle. Cutting potatoes for a soup had gone south and Spencer had remembered bandaging up the battered hand a few moments later, chastising the older man for being careless.</p><p>Soon a waiter stopped by their table, Spencer ordering a plate of maitake mushrooms, Derek requesting a medium rare steak with a side of mac and cheese.</p><p>As they waited, they chatted about work, Spencer’s progression in his college classes, their pets, Spencer’s mom, Derek’s side business.</p><p>Spencer couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy in his life. He felt secure and cared for with Derek more than anyone else he knew, and that was saying a lot coming from a kid with a whole family and group of friends in the field he worked in alongside Derek.</p><p>Derek made Spencer feel out of this world sometimes, he made him feel loved, made him feel crazy with emotions all the time. Spencer believed he’d do just about anything for Derek, and he confidently knew Derek would do the same for him.</p><p>Spencer let the conversation die down, silence flowing into their space quickly. He took a shaky breathe, pulling his hand away to wipe it on his pants. Derek quirked an eyebrow up at the younger man, curious about his actions.</p><p>Spencer looked eyes with Derek, a moment passing before Spencer’s eyes glistened over with tears.</p><p>“Derek, I have known since the day that I met you that I wouldn’t meet anyone else who made me feel as happy, or as good as you do. I knew from the start that you were the only man I’d ever feel that way for again,” He started, breathing out slowly. “And I know now that you’re the only man I want to be with for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Spencer stood up, pushing his chair in. He got closer to Derek, pulling out a ring box from his pocket as he dropped softly to one knee.</p><p>He opened the box and stared up at Derek, smiling as tears streaked down his face messily.</p><p>Derek covered his mouth, cheeks burning with the pain from smiling so damn big.</p><p>“Derek Morgan, I have but one question to ask you,” Spencer said. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>Derek had never said yes so fast in his life, standing up and dragging Spencer with him as he kissed the man, not caring for the eyes that watched them.</p><p>He was about to marry his own resident genius, he was going to build their home and adopt their kids with Spencer, he was going to grow old with Spencer and spend the rest of his life with the other man too.</p><p>They cried as they kissed, and Spencer broke it apart to slip the ring onto Derek’s finger, kissing the mans hand afterwards.</p><p>Derek caressed Spencer’s cheek as they stood for a moment longer, pressing his forehead to Spencer’s as he smiled.</p><p>“I love you.” Derek whispered, kissing Spencer’s face softly.</p><p>“I love you too,” Spencer replied, holding Derek’s neck softly as he kissed him again. “And I’m gonna love you till the day I die.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. About Her - Malcolm McLauren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>both have their season 10 looks<br/>this one shot includes: alternative universe - assassins, spencer and derek are enemies, they have a lot of bad blood, based off Kill Bill, spencer has a death wish out for derek, dad!spencer, mentions of past jeid, derek and spencer used to be in a relationship, unrequited love, rage, and a lot of angst</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silent static of the TV grew louder as Spencer woke up, arms wrapped protectively around a child’s body. He could feel the soft sheets from the bed wrapped around his shoulders, giving him warmth.</p><p>He removed his arms from the young girls body, moving the hair that covered her face away to kiss her temple. He stared down at her sweetly, running his fingers through her hair as he did.</p><p>It still hit him that this was the same baby girl that was taken from him eight years ago. This was his god damn daughter, the same kid he wasn’t even able to be a father to for almost a decade.</p><p>She looked so much like her mom, blonde hair and big eyes. She was so kind, it made tears form in Spencer’s eyes as he thought of the events from his past. He wiped them away hastily, smiling instead as he looked down at her again.</p><p>“I love you B.B.,” He whispered, kissing her forehead again. He pulled the sheets off his body completely, swinging his legs over the bed. He stood up, and fit the sheets back around B.B., moving to grab his cardigan off a desk chair next, pulling it on and rubbing his hands against his arms. He walked to B.B.’s bedroom doors, opening one quietly, looking back at his child. “And I’m sorry that I couldn’t have said it sooner.”</p><p>He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him as silently as possible. He sighed as he let the handle go, letting his arm fall to his side.</p><p>“She’s adorable isn’t she?”</p><p>Spencer whipped his head around, staring down Derek as the older man walked behind his homes bar space. He picked up two shot glasses and a bottle of Jack, filling them up. He set the bottle down and drank his shot glasses contents, pointing at Spencer when his head leveled.</p><p>“That’s the look,” He comments, smirking with confidence. “That <i>’I’m going to kill you and everyone important to you’</i> look. It’s what made me fall in love with you.”</p><p>“You’re right, this is the look of a man who’s going to kill you,” Spencer spat out angrily, fists clenching at his sides. “And you should have no doubt in your mind right now that you won’t last the night.”</p><p>“I believe you,” Derek replied, pouring out another shot. “Do you mind telling me what you have planned for my demise?”</p><p>Spencer took slow steps forward, ridged and stiff from unease.</p><p>“If you loved me you wouldn’t have killed JJ. You wouldn’t have almost killed me. You would have accepted that I had moved on. You would have accepted the fact that I wanted a new life,” Spencer’s voice broke with rage, throat feeling raw and burnt from the sheer heat his body held. “If you loved me you wouldn’t have cut my fiancé’s stomach open on our wedding night and taken our child for your own.”</p><p>“I didn’t almost kill you, the team that you betrayed and left did.”</p><p>“Same fucking difference!” Spencer yelled.</p><p>Derek smiled, swallowing down his second shot. He gestured to the other shot glass, offering the drink to Spencer, but the younger man ignored it, keep his head level with Derek’s as they spoke.</p><p>“Just because your team killed your girlfriend, and almost killed you, doesn’t mean I don’t love you,” Derek chuckled, meeting Spencer’s eyes. “In fact I love you very much.”</p><p>“I don’t love you,” Spencer said, leaning against the railing of the living room den. He crossed his arms over his chest and laughed, unnatural from its cold and harsh execution. “My love for you died years ago.”</p><p>“That’s your own loss.” Derek said. He took the shot that sat there for Spencer and drank its contents, stacking the glasses and setting them in a sink. He stored the Jack below the bar space, setting his hands against the varnished wooden countertop.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself you son of a bitch,” Spencer growled lowly, looking away from Derek and back towards his daughters room. “You took the things that made me feel sane away, some of them for forever.”</p><p>“I suppose I did,” Derek sighed, hanging his head. “I did what I thought was best.”</p><p>“What you thought was best?” Spencer snapped, head turning to throw Derek an angry and coiled look. “You thought that killing my soon to be fucking wife and taking our child was the best decision to make?!”</p><p>“Easy now,” Derek chastised, raiding a hand. “Don’t go yelling at me over this.“</p><p>“I’m gonna yell at you over this till you die at my fucking feet you pig.” Spencer said, walking away and down the stairs to sit in the living room.</p><p>Derek sighed, following the younger man down. He stood across from Spencer once he reached the den, leaning his shoulder against the stairs.</p><p>“For what it’s worth,” Derek says, nodding to Spencer. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Spencer laughed. “Sorry doesn’t bring back my JJ. Sorry doesn’t make up for the time I lost with B.B.. Sorry doesn’t make up for the massive amount of shit you put me through for <i>years</i>.”</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and breathed for a moment, clearing his mind from emotions.</p><p>“You wanna know how I plan to kill you?”</p><p>Derek opened his eyes and stared Spencer down, the younger man now near inches away from his face.</p><p>“Do tell.”</p><p>“I’m gonna shove a tantō through your stomach so hard it pins you to the ground, and I’m gonna push down on your chest with my knees so hard your lungs start to collapse in from the pressure. Then, I’m gonna start cutting your face off, slowly. Once I’m done with that, and if you’re still breathing, I’m gonna finish you off plain and simple. I’m going to yank that damn sword out of the floor, and I’m going to stab you in the heart, and I’m going to watch the life leave your eyes.”</p><p>“And after that?”</p><p>“I’m going to take B.B. and drive far far away, and I’m not going to look back.”</p><p>Derek nodded, scratching his chin. He was impressed to say the least. He’d always known Spencer to be an efficient assassin, a lethal killing machine with the face of a doll. He always completed his missions, always came out on top of everything.</p><p>Derek had no doubt in his mind that Spencer could, and probably would, be legitimately killing him tonight. He checked the time, 11:12 PM. That wasn’t much time, and Derek faced Spencer again, face hardened.</p><p>“I only have an hour and forty-seven minutes left to live. Will you do me one last thing before you kill me?” Derek asked. Spencer quirked his eyebrow, waiting for the request.</p><p>“Give me one last kiss,” Derek said, eyes locked on Spencer’s, the silent contact they held being filled with tension. “One last thing before I stop existing.”</p><p>Spencer didn’t move, didn’t speak, didn’t even breathe for a second. He didn’t want to kiss Derek, he wanted to bite the mans tongue and pull it out so hard it rips out. He wanted to pull the teeth from Derek’s mouth. He wanted to grab the top and bottom halves of Derek’s jaw and pull it apart, ripping his face wide open.</p><p>He held Derek’s face as he connected their lips, firm, unloving, cold. It was unsatisfying, uncomfortable. Derek placed his hand on Spencer’s side, kissing back.</p><p>Spencer broke away first, wiping his mouth and stepping away, reclaiming his spot on the couch.</p><p>“Thank you.” Derek said, walking up the stairs of the home. He wasn’t particularly happy about the kiss and how distant it was, but it was still a kiss. It was still <i>his</i> Spencer.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Spencer replied under his breath, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch.</p><p>He smiled when he felt the cool metal of his wakizashi press into his spine, a tool he’d be using in no less then a few minutes. He would kill Derek and leave not even a few minutes with his daughter and would be on a flight away from here the next moment after that.</p><p>He would finally be free of all the bullshit. Free of his past, free to be with his daughter, free of everything that brought him up to this point.</p><p>It was only a few minutes until that freedom was all his, he reminded himself of that when he stood up, when he headed up the stairs, when he opened Derek’s bedroom door, and when he was ready to land the first blow to Derek’s body.</p><p>He was about to be <i>free</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️yes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New High - Coast Club ft. Tyler Graves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set around season 9<br/>this one shot includes: teasing, light fluff, derek and spencer being married, hickeys and love bites, porn with no plot, and a blow job</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’ve said this for like, the last three one shots already, but i am sorry for not posting, i’ve been very unmotivated and it is hindering my ability to post. i’m gonna try to post more this week to get back into momentum, but if i don’t you guys at least know why - i will be finishing this one way or another, i promise that. i won’t abandon this work.</p><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer had curled up on the bed and taken a nap for a little over an hour when Derek finally got home.</p><p>The older man set his bag down by the door and shrugged off his bomber jacket, hanging it up next to Spencer’s coat and scarf. Derek noticed that Clooney wasn’t in the house, which meant Spencer had probably put him out in their backyard for a little while. He strolled over to their patio door and opened it, whistling quickly for the dogs attention. Clooney yipped excitedly when he saw Derek, jumping up on his owners legs and wagging his tail.</p><p>Derek pet the border collie’s head for a moment before moving and letting him pitter patter into the house, hopping up on the couch and curling into a ball.</p><p>Derek closed the patio door and locked it, patting Clooney’s head again before making his way to his and Spencer’s bedroom.</p><p>He smiled when he saw Spencer sleeping, admiring his husbands soft and relaxed face. He closed their bedroom door quietly, kicking off his shoes and moving them away from any of the walk space.</p><p>Derek crawled up onto the bed, kissing up Spencer’s leg as he went. He nipped at the small exposed part of spencer’s hip, putting his attention there for a moment. He licked and sucked on the spot until it bruised. Derek smiled and pushed Spencer’s shirt up after biting his hip softly once more, moving his mouth to Spencer’s stomach and chest.</p><p>He moved the younger mans legs over his hips so he could work easier, attacking the soft concave part of Spencer’s stomach with his mouth and teeth. He worked three hickeys onto Spencer’s pale skin, kissing over them when he was done, teasing the unbranded flesh around it with his wet tongue. He continued the assault on Spencer’s collarbone and neck, sometimes trailing down to kiss and nip at the other mans chest and nipples. He’d take one in and roll it against his tongue, teasing the nub with his thumb when he was creating another love mark on Spencer’s neck.</p><p>Spencer began to stir slightly, and Derek smiled, kissing the man softly. He held Spencer down with his weight, cupping his partners face with his large hands.</p><p>Spencer responded, cupping the older mans neck and kissing back, opening his mouth for Derek to lick inside. They battled for dominance, Derek winning over as Spencer lost himself in the pleasure. He moaned softly at contact of their lips, happy to have woken up in a such a rewarding way.</p><p>Derek slipped a hand between Spencer’s leg, rubbing his palm against the bulge that had tented in Spencer’s pants. He smiled when Spencer’s nails dug into his flesh, pulling the younger man impossibly closer.</p><p>“You gonna keep teasing me or were you planning on fucking me anytime soon?” Spencer asks breathlessly, rocking his hips against Derek’s hand for any friction he could get.</p><p>“Oh I plan on fucking you,” Derek replied, pulling away and tugging off his shirt, pulling Spencer’s off next. He trailed a hand down Spencer’s chest and stomach, smiling down at his husbands gorgeous body. “You’ll just have to wait a little bit before I do.”</p><p>“You’re such a tease.” Spencer joked, pulling on the band of Derek’s pants. Derek laughed, leaning down to kiss Spencer again.</p><p>“And you’re so impatient.” He said smiling, kissing Spencer’s jaw afterwards, biting at the soft spot near Spencer’s ear that made the other man gasp and shiver from pleasure.</p><p>“Just shut up and fuck me already,” Spencer whined, nails leaving scratches behind on Spencer’s back and biceps. Derek pulled away and quirked an eyebrow at the other man, and Spencer sighed. “Shut up and fuck me, please.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command.” Derek said, grabbing Spencer’s pants and tugging them down, pushing them off the bed once they were gone.</p><p>“Don’t go making jokes on me now, you’re supposed to be seducing me-“ Spencer replied, though Derek cut him off, curling his fingers into Spencer’s underwear band and pulling them off.</p><p>“Look who won’t shut up now.”</p><p>“You’re a pain sometimes.” Spencer said, and Derek laid down in the bed and hiked Spencer’s legs up on his shoulders, pulling himself closer to Spencer’s erection.</p><p>“You won’t be saying that in second.”</p><p>“Says who-” Spencer starts, though Derek took his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head down along the shaft fully. “Oh my god.”</p><p>“Mmm-hmm.” Derek hummed, and Spencer’s giggle turned into a loud, open mouth moan. The vibrations were a lot, they were amazing, and he didn’t know if he would be able to deal with himself if Derek did it again.</p><p>“This is gonna be... a very long night.” He gasped, hands coming to rest on Derek’s head as he worked Spencer’s dick.</p><p>Derek smirked and hummed in confirmation again, making Spencer wiggle with pleasure and moan again. He laughed lowly in his throat at how affected Spencer was, but that made the vibrations worse, making Spencer shout out in ecstasy over the feeling.</p><p>“Why didn’t you do this before oh my goooood,” Spencer moaned, gripping the bedsheets by his head. “I’m so close.”</p><p>Derek began to relentlessly hum against Spencer’s cock, bobbing his head down to the hilt of the younger mans length, the tip hitting the back of Derek’s throat repeatedly.</p><p>Spencer cried out loudly as he came, legs locking around Derek’s head as he shivered and moved from the intensity of his delicious pleasure.</p><p>When he came down from his high he relaxed, moving his legs off Derek’s shoulders and flopping back a bit, catching his breath.</p><p>Derek pulled off the other mans shaft and wiped his mouth, smiling up at his husband from his position.</p><p>Spencer leaned forward and kissed Derek, biting the older mans lip softly. Derek nodded and let Spencer take control of the kiss, responding happily to every kiss, lick and touch Spencer was offering him.</p><p>Spencer pulled away, leaning into Derek’s ear afterwards. He placed his hands on Derek’s shoulders, rubbing them in a massaging motion.</p><p>“You’re letting me ride you after this.” He whispered, kissing Derek’s temple. Derek chuckled, kissing Spencer’s neck with a quick peck. He looked at his partner lovingly, kissing the mans nose due to their shared eye level, and held his face softly.</p><p>“I sure as hell am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Do It All The Time - IDKHBTFM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>au: derek is the newest edition to the team and he doesn’t like spencer for some reason<br/>set around season 13<br/>this one shot includes: alternate universe, cannon divergence, fluff, thinking you hate someone but actually you have a crush on them, low key transphobia (you’ll understand what i mean in the story [its not the team it’s the unsub]), hand holding, and realizing romantic feelings are there</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek didn’t really like Spencer. No, matter of fact, he hated the man.</p><p>Spencer was a lean bodied, fast talking and incredibly impressive person. Some days, it took every fiber in Derek’s being to not deck the kid in the face for his attitude.</p><p>Everyone else on the team never understood but didn’t question why Derek hated the younger man, everyone was so used to Spencer and the person he had become over the years, something Derek hadn’t gotten to learn about yet.</p><p>Losing almost everyone you care for, being framed for murder, then going to prison, it changed Spencer. He wasn’t as soft anymore, wasn’t as quiet. He was physically stronger, and his attitude had gone from slightly sheltered and out of mind, to fully open and loud. He kept personal things more personal than ever, only talking about those things with the team when it came down to a last resort conversation. He took on more work and dropped more social things. He attended therapy at one point as well, though left it once he felt like it was getting too repetitive.</p><p>Derek would distance himself from the other man as much as he could. He’d switch out places with others so he and Spencer wouldn’t get paired up on a case, He’d rush away from the coffee table if he saw the man walking toward him, sometimes he’d even hide out in Garcia’s office to avoid the teams daily banter so he wouldn’t have to listen to Spencer talk.</p><p>Hotch and Rossi had started getting irritated with Derek’s behavior themselves. They’d both known Spencer for years, known about everything that had happened, but they didn’t understand what was so wrong about the younger man. Spencer had never disrespected Derek in any way, not even being jokingly rude to the man when he first joined the BAU. If anything, Spencer and Derek had never even talked to one another properly. That had to change, and they were determined to get the two to interact like normal people.</p><p>Lucky for them, Garcia called about a case not even a few minutes later, apologizing for how late it was. Both of them packed up their things and heading out to Quantico. Their drive together was spent talking about how they would execute their plan. Would they force Derek and Spencer together as a team? Probably. Aaron offered to put them up as a fake couple depending on the case, smiling over at Rossi.</p><p>Their first case together was just the same, the unsub was attacking gay couples in open neighborhood parks, and they were asked to pose as a gay couple, wedding rings and a cute puppy provided. They’d been the ones to catch the guy that day. Funny enough, years later, they’d gotten married and moved in together, adopting a sweet cavalier spaniel a few years after that.</p><p>They pulled into the parking lot of the BAU headquarters, continuing their talk from there to the elevator, settling all the final details just before the doors opened and they stepped into their office, making their way up to the conference room.</p><p>Garcia handed them files when they entered the door, smiling and starting up her quick synopsis of the victims. Four women in the Orlando Florida area had been found dead in the streets with their throats and arms slit.</p><p>Spencer listened intently as she explained the victims backgrounds, the unsubs signature being the same two letters carved into each of the victims stomachs. JJ and Emily tossed up the idea of the unsub targeting young and impressionable victims. Hotch noticed that each victim had lived around the same area, but never interacted.</p><p>“The two letters, could those possibly be the unsubs initials?” Spencer asked, crossing his hands in front of him stomach. Garcia smiled at him, pointing to the genius in front of her.</p><p>“And that is why I love you, I’ll get a search going for anyone in that area with the initials ‘G.S.’.” Garcia spoke, clicking her remote one more time. The image of a another person filtered onto the screen.</p><p>“By the way, this is Tabitha Johnson, she’s 46 and she’s a licensed gender therapist in your unsubs comfort zone, and it is important that you know she was visited by all four of our victims.” Garcia stated, Hotch nodding as she spoke, though he grimacing on the inside.</p><p>“That changes a few things, these murders are definitely a hate crime.”</p><p>“Which is why we need to get out to Orlando, and fast.” Rossi says, patting Hotch’s hand softly.</p><p>“Alright everyone, you know the drill,” Hotch sighs, tucking the case file under his arm. “Wheels up in thirty.”</p><p>—</p><p>While on the plane, Spencer fidgeted with a rubrics cube, aligning all the colors together before destroying it and starting over. Derek tried to ignore the insistent slide and click of the cubes, rubbing his temple in an attempt to prevent any oncoming headaches.</p><p>“So, all of these victims were transgender women, all between the ages of 22 to 25,” JJ starts, opening her file and looking over the girls photos. “No sign of sexual assault or defensive wounds. Did the unsub get them to follow him willingly?”</p><p>“Most likely, if there isn’t any signs of any foul play besides the cuts to the women’s necks and wrists, then he probably knew them, that, or used a ruse to lure them into his own sick trap.” Rossi said, scanning over the autopsy reports.</p><p>“Are we going into this fully with the idea that these are hate crimes?” Emily asked, looking over at Hotch. He nodded, setting down his own file.</p><p>“If it weren’t, not all of the victims would be trans women, there would probably be cisgender women in the mix as well.”</p><p>“Has anyone been able to pull any prints off of the victims?” Derek asked.</p><p>“No, none of the victims had any prints on them.” JJ replied, and Derek mentally sighed. This made their job just a little bit harder.</p><p>Spencer rolled the rubrics cube around his hands as he thought, handing it to JJ when she reached for it.</p><p>“I still don’t understand how you can never get bored of these,” She laughs, turning the top row of the cubes colors. “Or chess, or listening to the same classical music.”</p><p>“The answers simple JJ, they all help me think,” Spencer smiles, leaning into his seat. “Nothing more, nothing less.”</p><p>Derek rolls his eyes, turning away from the two, blocking out the rest of their conversation. It was going to be a long, <i>long</i> case.</p><p>—</p><p>When they landed, Spencer and JJ walked together, making their way into the travel car before anyone else on the team. Emily chuckled under her breath as she retrieved her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Derek quirked an eyebrow at her, grabbing his own suitcase.</p><p>“Something funny to you?” He asks, walking beside her as they made the trip to the black SUV.</p><p>“No,” She scoffs, elbowing him. She smiles, adjusting her shoulder strap a little. “...Maybe.”</p><p>“Oh? You plan on telling me or do I have to figure it out myself?” Derek jokes, loading his bag into the trunk. He takes Prentiss’s as well, setting it on top of JJ’s.</p><p>“It’s nothing really, but,” Emily and he pause, making sure Rossi and Hotch were out of ear shot. “I think JJ’s adorable. Like, cutesy, girlfriend adorable.”</p><p>“Oh wow,” Derek’s mouth hangs open, his hands having a hard time deciding where to go. “That’s uh... Thank you for telling me. That’s, that’s probably something really personal to you.”</p><p>“It is,” Emily smiles, patting Derek’s shoulders. “And thank you for not making it a big deal.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>They share a look of reassurance for a second, then part ways to climb into the SUV. JJ and Spencer were already in the far back, talking about god knows what. Hotch took the drivers seat while Rossi sat in shotgun, and then they were on the road, traveling to the police station.</p><p>JJ had leaned forward in her seat to talk to Emily, resting her arms on the middle section of seats so she could properly see the raven haired girl. Rossi and Aaron were talking about a cigar club that Rossi attended. Derek and Spencer were silent, though not for long.</p><p>“So what do you think of this case?” Spencer asks softly, coming up to speak near the left side of Derek’s head. “You didn’t say much about it on the plane.”</p><p>“Neither did you, Reid,” Derek snaps, turning to face the younger man more. “In fact you didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“I did actually, when me and JJ were talking,” Spencer replies, leaning back. He crosses his arms and looks out the window, not making eye contact. “If you hadn’t been ignoring us you would have noticed. We found out through Garcia that Mrs. Johnson and the office she works for are planning on throwing an open festival event for the lgbtq community in Orlando. We might have a chance to catch the unsub there if he’s targeting transgender women.”</p><p>Derek turned away slowly and grumbled under his breath. Of course he missed that, of course Spencer had to be so annoying that Derek didn’t even hear Garcia calling them on the plane. Typical.</p><p>—</p><p>The briefing at the police station wasn’t much of a show, they delivered a premature profile of their unsub to the officers there, explaining that patrols in communities populated with more lgbtq tenants needed to be amped up, and that local lgbtq hangouts needed to be notified about the risks of their trans clientele.</p><p>When they headed out to their hotel for the night, Aaron informed them that had gotten shared rooms, though each one had two beds except for his and Rossi’s, so no need to worry about sleeping together. Derek was hoping high heaven and hell that he’d just be paired up with Emily, but no such luck.</p><p>“JJ and Emily are sharing a room and so are you two,” Hotch said, handing Spencer the key. “We’ll see you in the morning, grab breakfast on your way out. The chief of police informed us that their food selection is limited to coffee and god knows how old biscuits.”</p><p>Emily snickered and covered her mouth, waving off Hotch. “Will do boss.”</p><p>“Hey, before we go,” Derek piped up, and Aaron turned to the younger man with his eyebrows raised questioningly.</p><p>“Can me and JJ trade places?” Derek asked, and Emily rolled her eyes. Derek could hear a huff leave someone’s mouth behind him, most likely from Spencer.</p><p>“Derek, not to sound harsh, but you’re acting like a child,” Hotch replies, patting him on the shoulder. Derek huffs at his statement. “Spencer’s not gonna bite you. Besides, you don’t even have to interact with him much, just go straight to bed.”</p><p>Hotch joined Rossi at his side and they continued their way into the hotel, striking up a chat about Beth, Aaron’s friend, and her work over in Hong Kong.</p><p>Emily linked arms with JJ and walked her to the hotel doors, opening them for her. Derek’s inner core bubbles with happiness for the lovesick woman, though everything else around him still felt cold. He hiked his bad up and made quick haste to the door, not leaving it open for the lanky man following behind him. He tapped his foot impatiently while Spencer checked them in, booking it to the elevator once they were cleared. He hoped he’d be able to get in and go up before Spencer entered the box with him, but again, no such luck.</p><p>The younger man stepped in and pressed their floor number, leaning against the left wall as they ascended. Derek shoved himself in the far south east corner, reminding himself that this was normal, <i>because distancing yourself from a man who’s never done anything to you is totally, very, really normal.</i></p><p>Spencer left the elevator first, playing with his fingers and he looked side to side for the rooms number. He stopped and turned to one on his right side, sliding the card in and opening the door. Morgan was still far down the hall, and Spencer bit his cheek. He entered the room and looked for a door stop, smiling when he found one in the closet. He placed it in the door and moved further in the room, turning on the lights and placing his bag on the bed by the wall, leaving the one by the large window empty.</p><p>He took of his coat and draped it over a desk chair, toeing off his shoes and pushing them to the side of his bed, out of the walk space.</p><p>The door to the room opened and closed while Spencer made his way to the coffee and tea section, grabbing a cup from the cabinet.</p><p>“Do you plan to take up Hotch’s advice and sleep?” Spencer asks, ripping the package off a tea bag and sitting it in the cup. “Or would you also like a cup?”</p><p>Derek watched as Spencer filled the pot with water, allowing it to heat up. He scoffed, tossing his bag on the floor next to his bed, undressing and shoving the clothes into his bag. He pulled on a hoodie and shorts, grabbing his laptop after that, plugging it into the wall.</p><p>Spencer grabbed a second cup, finishing off his tea. He started a pot of coffee and left the kitchen section, cup in hand. He sat it down on the desk gently, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off, replacing it with a loose t-shirt. He dropped his slacks too, opting for a comfy pair of pj pants. He folded the clothing up and placed them in his bag neatly, looking over at Derek. The man was typing away on his computer, and Spencer tried to memorize the pattern of his types, though after a while he decided to drop it. He crawled into his bed and nursed his tea, taking tentative sips until it cooled down more.</p><p>He observed Derek from afar, the cogs in his brain ticking and turning with thought. Derek was a hard worker, persistent and determined. Spencer appreciated the other mans work ethic, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think Derek was actually a nice person.</p><p>Spencer pulled back the sheets of his bed and made his way back into the kitchen, pouring a cup of straight black coffee for Derek. He held it out for the man to take it, and he did, but he set it on his own bedside table after that, getting back to typing whatever was on his laptop.</p><p>The younger man didn’t comment, making his way back to bed. He swallowed down the last bit of his tea, leaving the cup on the desk. He clicked off the bedside lamp, bringing a shadowy darkness to his side of the room, and fully crawling into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.</p><p>He was out like a light himself not even a few minutes later, breath evening out and body relaxing in the calming heat of the sheets.</p><p>—</p><p>They had two days left until the event, and they were already on high alert for the unsub. They learned from the coroner that each victims initial wounds, the letters, were done with hesitation. The team was also able to shorten the list of possible leads, shortening it down to three different men in the area, all very close to each the victims.</p><p>Gabriel Sutton, a 27 year old librarian in the area who’d lived there since he was a baby, George Stone, a 35 year old worker for the same office Tabitha worked, and Gale Stolker, a 22 year old bagger at a local grocery store all four victims went to.</p><p>Spencer sat quietly as Hotch explained to the policeman their plan, playing with his hands in his lap. JJ explained that although they wanted to bring all three men into custody, they worried that the public would lash out and claim none of them would have done it, possibly disrupting the ability to get a confession.</p><p>Hotch called the team into a conference room and sighed, rubbing at his temples softly for a moment.</p><p>“Alright, me and Dave have made up a rough idea for what we’ll be doing at the event,” He starts, and Rossi puts down his phone, giving his husband his full attention. “We’re going to pair up and act as couples, and before any of you object, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m pairing JJ and Emily, and Derek and Spencer, and all I ask of you is to at least show some affection, hold hands at least.”</p><p>“Seriously? Me and Spencer? Again?” Derek asks, throwing his hands up. Aaron sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Yes Derek, you and Spencer. We’re attending an event that encompasses lgbtq people, you’ll have to look like a couple,” He explains “If that makes you uncomfortable, we can figure something else out.”</p><p>Derek’s lips formed a firm line, and he crossed his arms.</p><p>“I’m not uncomfortable, just not happy.”</p><p>“That’s good, now stop moping.” Hotch jokes, and JJ smiles over at Emily.</p><p>“Kiss me my love!” She shouts, wrapping her arms around Emily’s shoulders and starts pretending to make out with the other woman. Emily can’t hold in her laughter, joining in the weird wiggly movement while cackling.</p><p>Spencer chuckles deep in his throat, watching as the two pulled apart and wiped away their tears.</p><p>—</p><p>The day came, and Derek wasn’t a happy camper.</p><p>He was dressed in a form fitting polo and denim jeans, boots tucked underneath the jeans cuff. It wasn’t uncomfortable, in fact it was pretty comfy to him, but that didn’t change anything about his mood.</p><p>Spencer had put some more modern effort into his clothes, opting for a loose t-shirt, skinny jeans, low cut boots and a bomber jacket. He thought the jeans made his legs look weird, but he ignored that thought, leaving the bathroom of their shared hotel room.</p><p>Derek and Spencer headed out once Emily and JJ texted that they were in the lobby, and they grabbed some food before driving to the event at a local park.</p><p>They took their places in the crowd and tried to blend, Spencer’s fidgets getting worse when he realized how different he might look. Derek god tired of hearing his hands move and crack, so he reached for the younger mans hand, taking it and leading him to a booth with drinks. He grabbed both of them waters, uncapping Spencer’s before handing it to him.</p><p>Spencer stood in shock as he held the bottle, surprised by Morgan’s quick actions. He was even more shocked that Derek was holding his hand, like it was actually something they did on a daily basis.</p><p>He sipped on the beverage while he grappled with his thoughts, swinging his arm slightly.</p><p>Derek found himself smiling a little, rubbing the other mans hand, then stopping. <i>What the fuck was he doing?</i></p><p>They walked around and looked over the crowd, continuing to hold hands as they went about. They spotted JJ and Emily a bit always from them, JJ feeding Emily a cookie of some sort. Emily looked like she was about to burst with love, smiling and holding JJ close.</p><p>Spencer bumped his body into Derek’s softly, a show of affection, and Derek found that he didn’t hate it. In fact, he let go of Spencer’s hand and wrapped it around the younger mans waist, continuing to walk.</p><p>“You spot anyone suspicious yet?” Derek asks, and Spencer shakes his head, faking a smile and laughing, distracting from their actual conversation.</p><p>“Not yet, though I noticed there’s a guy who keeps weaving between groups, I haven’t seen his face yet.”</p><p>“Try to keep your eyes on him, he might be our unsub.” Derek replies, looking over at Spencer.</p><p>At this distance, this very short distance, Derek can see some of the small freckles that dust across Spencer’s face. He can see a small scar by the mans eyebrow as well, probably from a fight that ensued during the job.</p><p>He’d never gotten close enough to Spencer to actually see his face properly, and he had to admit, there was more to admire and in his looks then to detest.</p><p>Derek looked away, a little conflicted over his thoughts, and continued walking, letting go of Spencer’s waist as he looked over the food choices at the event.</p><p>“You hungry?” He asks, and Spencer nods, humming a little.</p><p>“A little, we could grab some tacos.” Spencer replied, pointing over to a food truck on their right. Derek made his way over, weaving between people while Spencer walked behind him. Derek was shoved back hard as someone knocked into him, toppling him into the ground.</p><p>Derek got up and held out a hand for the person he’d taken down with him, and the man reached for his hand, taking the help. Derek pulled him up as Spencer approached the two.</p><p>Derek’s face fell when he saw a knife print in the other mans pocket, and it dropped to the floor when he saw the persons face.</p><p>George Stone.</p><p>He let go of George’s hand, faking a smile and patting him on the back.</p><p>“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to take you out like that.” Derek said. George wipes his clothes off, extra careful with his pockets space. Derek reaches behind him, tapping Spencer’s thigh with his hand. Spencer looked at George’s leg, and cleared his throat. He knew it too.</p><p>George doesn’t say anything, instead just shaking his head as he walked off. Derek reached into back pocket and pulled out a walkie talkie, clicking it on.</p><p>“Emily! Emily, we got him, George Stone, he’s in your line of sight along with ours.” He says, rushing through the crowd.</p><p>Emily looks over and catches the moving figures of Spencer and Derek, and she sees their target. She and JJ dash to catch George, trying their hardest to not hurt anyone in the crowd. Emily picks up speed and gets on the heels of their unsub, throwing herself on his back to stop him. They tumble and wrestle, Emily getting the upper hand by pinning the guys arms.</p><p>“Morgan, hurry!” She shouts, using all her strength to keep the man down.</p><p>Derek pulls out his handcuffs, snapping one around George’s wrists quickly before getting the other around his second wrist. He hauls George up, starting to read off his miranda rights, before he gets interrupted.</p><p>“Before you ask why I did it,” George says, tugging his arms away one final time. “They were filthy. Unnatural. I had to dispose of them.”</p><p>“And we’re gonna dispose of you,” Spencer growls, taking the unsubs cuffed wrists into his own hands, dragging him to a cop car. “In a state penitentiary.”</p><p>—</p><p>The plane ride back was relatively quiet, everyone either sleeping, reading, or watching a movie with earbuds.</p><p>Derek took a seat next to Spencer, tapping the other mans hand. Spencer put down his book and was greeted with a cup of tea.</p><p>Derek smiled when Spencer took a sip, releasing a pleased noise.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being an asshole,” He starts, keeping his eyes on Spencer as he spoke. “It was out of pocket, and you didn’t deserve it.”</p><p>“You’re right, I didn’t,” Spencer replies, taking another sip of his tea. “But continue.”</p><p>“You didn’t deserve my shitty treatment, and I am more than sorry for the rude things i’ve said about you, as well as the fact that I was just all around acting like a 12 year old bully to you.” Derek says, and Spencer smiles, reaching out for the darker mans hand. Derek  clasps his and Spencer’s hands together, now holding it between them.</p><p>“I’d like to take you out sometime, and actually get to know you,” Derek offers, staring down at their hands. “I have a lot of explaining to do.”</p><p>“You can definitely take me out on a date Derek,” Spencer chuckles. “I’d love it if you did.”</p><p>“That’s great, thats,” Derek’s mood swings into full blown joy. “That’s awesome. Does tomorrow at 7 work for you?”</p><p>“Does it work for you?” Spencer asks, and Derek nods. Spencer smiles, lifting Derek’s hand to his lips and kissing the top.</p><p>“Then it’s a date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Venus - Lady Gaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set during season 4<br/>this one shot includes: porn, porn without plot, fluff, and domestic relationships</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek had Spencer against the door the moment they entered Spencer’s apartment, kissing the man hard and slipping his hands underneath Spencer’s shirt. The genius moaned into the kiss, balling his fists in the material of the older mans shirt. Derek’s hands made quick haste of unbuttoning Spencer’s shirt, taking off the satchel Spencer carried with him and setting it aside, tugging the mans jacket and shirt off next. He gripped at Spencer’s bare hips, marveling at the sight of his partners body beneath him.</p><p>Spencer was skin and bones for most of his child youth, bulking up slightly over the years after he joined the FBI. His body was muscled, but concave at the same time, a lithe waist and hips accompanied by slim toned arms with soft plush thighs. Derek kissed at the mans chest and stomach, licking and biting at Spencers shallow v-line. The younger man but down on his knuckle to keep from being loud, worried that his neighbor Ms. Cavanaugh would hear.</p><p>Derek unfastened Spencer belt and popped the slacks button, pulling them down Spencer’s legs quickly. Spencer yanked at Derek’s shirt, tugging the man up. He pulled off Derek’s shirt and kissed him, working on the buckle of the belt as Derek fought to control the kiss. He pulled the belt out of Derek’s pant looks and began to work on the zipper as Derek licked his way into Spencer’s mouth, caressing his tongue and teeth with his own. Derek pulled away to shuck off his boxers finally, slipping a finger into the band of Spencer’s, waiting for the go signal. Spencer pushed Derek’s hand down to slip it past his hard cock, smiling as the older mans throat let out an obvious growl of arousal. Derek yanked Spencer’s underwear off and picked the man up, slipping his legs around Derek’s waist and pressing his back into the door.</p><p>Derek and Spencer kissed deeply, pressing their bodies together as closely as they could with their position. Spencer’s hands cupped Derek’s face softly, warm palms against his cheeks.</p><p>Derek lowered Spencer down, aligning his cock up and pushing in, hands braced on Spencer’s waist. Spencer broke the kiss to pant, fingers gripping onto Derek as he sunk down on the intrusion. Derek kissed alongside Spencer’s face as he thrusted shallowly, finding a good tempo to set. Spencer’s voice rang through Derek’s ears like music, gentle notes in a captivating song that was them. Derek braced Spencer against the wall and began to pick up his pace, blunt nails scratching at Spencer’s back as they moved, hot friction making them both dizzy with desire. Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, looking him in the eye as he bounced up and down, mewls and moans and whines escaping his lips with each thrust up into him. He kissed at Derek’s face, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his forehead, kissing every part of the man who he loved so deeply.</p><p>Derek moved Spencer’s hair out of his face, locking eyes with the younger man as he pounded into him. Spencer clutched at Derek’s arms and shoulders, voice choked out from the pleasurable abuse his body was receiving. Derek wrapped his hand around Spencer’s aching member, jerking it in between his thrusts. Spencer’s back arched, his arms flexing as his orgasm took over his body.</p><p>Spencer’s muscles contracted and ripples under his skin as he cried out, jerking shaking hips upwards into the rough hand, coating it’s walls with his cum. Derek panted into Spencer’s mouth as he slammed into Spencer’s sensitive hole, finishing inside him shortly after.</p><p>Spencer’s hands settled on Derek’s neck again, the two working to catch their breaths. Sweat dripped from Spencers forehead, and he smiled, kissing Derek with an open mouth. Derek kissed back, pulling out and lowering Spencer onto his feet.</p><p>They broke apart, Spencer following Derek into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face off, blinking to refocus from the bright light. Derek took the towel from his partner and wiped his hand off, tossing the towel into a hamper. He ran his fingers through Spencer’s hair and pulled him close, kissing him softly. Spencer melted under Derek’s touch, kissing back.</p><p>“That was hot.” Derek said as he pulled away, looking into Spencer’s eyes. Spencer places his hands onto Derek’s stomach, running them upward.</p><p>“It was,” Spencer said, scratching his nails against Derek’s chest. “I wouldn’t hate going at it again tonight.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Derek chuckled, his own hands going down and setting themselves on Spencer’s rear, kneading the plump flesh there.</p><p>“Yes really,” Spencer smiled at Derek, pulling away and stepping out of the bathroom. “I’m gonna make up some coffee, want a cup?”</p><p>Derek stood there for a second longer, smiling softly to himself. He followed Spencer to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe as Spence bustled around, grabbing sugar and coffee grinds from the cabinet. “I’d love one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Chain - Mattis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set in season 7<br/>this one shot includes: alternate universe - shadowhunters, fight training, teasing, and making out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look Alive.” Derek said as he tossed Spencer an escrima stick, twirling his own between his fingers. Spencer gripped it tight and planted it on the ground, listening to the echo it created.</p><p>“So authoritativex,” Spencer said, playing with his stick now, mocking Derek’s stance. “I like seeing you in your “shadowhunter” mode.”</p><p>Spencer planted his feet and pointed his stick towards Derek, quirking an eyebrow. Derek smacked Spencer’s stick with his, pointing it towards Spencer’s face.</p><p>“Don’t flirt with me,” He demanded, positioning himself in a proper fighting stance. “Lower your center.”</p><p>Derek made the first move, striking Spencer’s stick on the low left side, pushing Spencer back as they attacked and counterattacked one another, Spencer grunting as he moved. He was able to block Derek’s strike, pausing to chuckle.</p><p>“I’m a little less rusty then I thought.” Spencer said, swinging his stick down to fight Derek in a smaller space, aiming to take out his feet. They pushed backwards until Derek got the upper hand, Spencer forcing Derek down to his knee as he moved from the attacking weapon. He pointed his own in Derek’s face, offering a triumphant smile towards the man.</p><p>“Tell me you’re not just a little impressed.”</p><p>Derek gripped Spencer’s stick and swung his own under Spencer’s feet, the younger mans jumping and twisting his arm, trying to wrestle back the stick. Derek smacked Spencer in the stomach and back, pulling the sticks away. Spencer groaned softly and shook it off, standing back up.</p><p>“Those would have been your last words.” Derek said, though Spencer shook his head, locking eyes with Derek.</p><p>“Not necessarily.” He rushed at Derek, sliding into his space to create an entrance of attack, jabbing his elbow into Derek’s own unblocked stomach. Derek stumbled back a bit, Spencer jokingly dancing as Derek sized him up. Spencer stopped and held his arm, beckoning Derek to come forward. Derek threw his punch, giving Spencer a window to dropped down and lock his feet onto Derek’s legs, causing the other man to fall into Spencer’s chest. The younger mans wrapped his arms around Derek’s head, putting him in a loose chokehold.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Spencer started, smiling down at Derek. “I trained with the best at Jung Do Kwan’s martial arts class.”</p><p>“Is that why you have a black belt in name dropping?” Derek countered, still trying to get out of the chokehold Spencer put him in.</p><p>“Oh, low blow.” Spencer grumbled, Derek fi ally pulling himself out of the hold and trying to flip them, Spencer gripping his hand and placing his own down onto his shoulder, body straddling Derek down to the floor.</p><p>“You deserved it.” He said, voice odd sounding from Spencer’s intruding hand. Spencer nodded back and forth until Derek pulled his arm away from Spencer’s grip, losing again to the younger mans as legs wrapped around his head and held him down, hands coming to restrict his own.</p><p>“I didn’t know this was supposed to be a competition.” Derek complained, Spencer sitting up to scowl at him.</p><p>“Oh? Am I just supposed to let you win?” He asked, Derek and him pull away and backing off, circling around one another again. Spencer pointed a hand out to the older man, receiving a slap back.</p><p>“We’re supposed to be working.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re so cute when you’re serious.”</p><p>Derek shook his head and panted, looking up at Spencer.</p><p>“I told you not to flirt with me.”</p><p>Taking long strides forward, Derek backed Spencer up into a poll, kissing him hotly. Spencer’s hands caressed Derek’s neck as they made out, both of their bodies bumping and grinding together. Spencer’s hands travelled down and gripped at Derek’s shirt, starting to pull it up before Derek pulled away, breathless.</p><p>“No, hold that thought,” He said, and Spencer looked at him odd, confused. Derek pointed around the room they were in before pointing at Spencer, nodding. “Bedroom.”</p><p>Spencer looked around the training room for any sign of other people, spotting no one. He pushed himself off the of the pole and walked as collected as he could before breaking off into a sprint, tailing behind Derek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. In All My Dreams I Drown - Jessica Lowndes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one shot includes: fluff, angst, a summer vacation spent on the water, spencer with anxiety, and very very protective and loving derek</p><p>PLEASE READ THE ENDING NOTES - IM SORRY THIS IS SHORT</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer woke up suddenly, panting and heaving while sweat collected on his brow. He shook his head and groaned, shaking his hands in an attempt to rid the trembles that racked through his nerves. He couldn’t kill the feel and it only got worse when the boat rocked from a particularly big wave. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes, swinging his legs over the bedside. He slipped  down and began his walk to the deck. He climbed the short ladder up and made his way to the cockpit, looking for Derek while paying mindful attention the boats rocky movement.</p><p>He padded up to the older man and dropped down beside him, clinging onto Derek’s shirt and shoving his face into the mans arm, small tears forming in his eyes. Derek pat Spencer’s shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing his head.</p><p>“Bad dream?” He asked, and Spencer nodded, trying not to break under the fear.</p><p>“Yeah, it was about this,” He whispered, vaguely waving his hand at the water around them. Derek nodded, kissing Spencer’s head and pulling him close, settling Spencer into his lap. The younger mans arms wrapped around Derek’s middle, squeezing back.</p><p>“Do you want me to come to bed?” Derek asked, keeping watch on the water, noting the incoming waves.</p><p>“I don’t know if that’d help,” Spencer sighed, pressing his face further into Derek’s neck. “But being with you does. You make me calm.”</p><p>Derek didn’t know how to respond, instead opting to hold Spencer’s as tight as he could, kissing the mans head and shoulder. Spencer did his best to relax in the other mans arms.</p><p>They stayed there until Derek heard a soft snore escape Spencer’s lips, smiling down at the man. He picked Spencer up carefully, tucking his arm under Spencer’s leg and lifting him. He was careful while going down the stairs, pulling Spencer closer so he wouldn’t hit his head as they descended.</p><p>He laid Spencer out on their bed and tucked him in, dashing back upstairs to make sure that the ropes keeping them to the dock were secure and tight. After that, he went back to Spencer and climbed into bed as well, pulling the younger man to his chest.</p><p>“I’m here,” He said softly, petting Spencer’s hair. “I’m right here if you need me.”</p><p>Spencer shifted under Derek and pressed closer, draping his arms around Derek’s waist. It made the other man smile, settling into their bed more, being coaxed further and further into being asleep until he was, keeping Spencer safe and secure from the waves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>due to the recent situation with Matthew, Paget and Aisha from the cm cast, i will be finishing this one shot book very early. Matthew has repetitively said the r slur, body shamed and been lesphobic, Paget culturally appropriated natives, looked down on the blm riots, and made fun of intersex people, and Aisha culturally appropriated and made fun of asians, victim blamed sexual assault survivors. i don’t support any of them anymore and i may not write about cm for a little while, but i don’t know for sure. but:</p><p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world ❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading ! comments, kudos and hits are appreciated ! ❤️ constructive criticism is also appreciated, as always</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>